Media verdad al revés
by DiablaLok-Pottershop
Summary: "¿Te acordás que te dije que había tenido la mejor cita de la historia...? Olvidate, fue todo una mentira" UA. CANON (H/G - R/Hr)
1. Chapter 1

_**Somos **Joanne Phottershop** y **Diabla_lok** Arrancamos nuev fic. Sean amenos y dejen su opinión, buena o mala!.**_

* * *

_**Media verdad al revés**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: Para mentiras, las de la realidad.**_

Aquella confitería con armado y decorado victoriano, de cuyas paredes colgaban adornos festivos y hasta alusivos al romance y la pareja, aún no estaba llena, pero su fama se encargaría pronto de revertir dicha situación. Era ley en el mundo mágico, que ésta se convertiría en el destino de la mayoría de los after-office de la zona. Pero a aquella hora de la tarde estaba casi abriendo, y las pocas personas presentes eran, o bien viejos, o bien desempleados. ¡Menudo partido!

Por supuesto aquello no sería un problema para ella. No al menos, aquel 20 de junio. Era casi primavera (aunque aún no se notaba), el día parecía querer despejar un poco, era viernes, y ella... ¡Ella tenía una cita!

Aquel era un día realmente maravilloso. Y lo supo desde la temprana mañana cuando la ansiedad y la euforia, privándola del sueño, la habían iluminado como por arte de magia, e impulsado a probarse la ropa que usaría por la tarde. La invadió la extraña idea de probar aquel viejo jean que hacía años no le calzaba, por esas grasas de la vida. Pero cuando fue capaz de subirlo hasta donde era debido y cerrar sin mayor problema el cierre... lo supo. ¡Sí, sin duda la esperaba un gran día por delante!

La pelirroja estaba cómodamente sentada con aquel ajustado y simpático jean, y tenía una graciosa e informal camisa manga tres cuartos, de un color amarillo chillón, muy a tono con su entusiasta humor. Apenas se había maquillado, pues a esas horas poco lo ameritaba, y su pelo largo lucía lacio en una media cola. Y, desde muy temprano la vestía una hermosa y simpática sonrisa, inevitable y quizás, hasta inmanejable.

No podía creer que, con sus dicharacheros casi veinticinco años, y de un día para el otro, comenzaba a realizar sus proyectos de vida. ¿Sería muy temprano para pensar que ya comenzaba a conseguirlo? No... claro que no.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las cinco y media. Okay... se habían citado a las cinco, pero no entraría en pánico. Aún no. Él era un gran... grandísimo partido. Y como tal, debía hacerse esperar, claro. Miró por la ventana esperando verlo aparecer en cualquier en cualquier momento. ¡Mierda! Aún no podía sacar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. La estaban dejando plantada por media hora y... esa sonrisa seguía ahí.

Miró fijamente hacia la puerta, imaginando que entraría de un momento a otro de forma gloriosa y con una gran excusa por la demora, que ella no dudaría en aceptar. Se lo imaginó vestido elegantemente. Aunque no fuera en realidad su estilo, una mujer tenía derecho a hacer uso —quizás abuso— de su imaginación. ¡Sobre todo en la primera cita!

El mozo se acercó sonriente con su bandeja redonda en punto de equilibrio y un largo vaso a medio llenar en ella. Sin duda se acercaba hacia la pelirroja, pues las demás mesas estaban vacías. Cuando se detuvo a su lado y tomó el vaso, ella lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Yo no ordené nada —sonrió amable— aún espero a alguien —agregó. El mozo asintió.

—Lo sé, señorita —sonrió y colocó el vaso en la mesa, delante de ella— Esto se lo envía un hombre.

—¿Quién? —comenzó a mirar interesada. El joven se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Ginny continuó estirando el cuello, intentando encontrarlo entre la poca gente, pero sólo había

viejos, o grandulones mirando embobados por la televisión, un patético partido de Quidditch de hacía años.

Ella tomó el vaso y lo miró. Unas palabras de color dorado comenzaron a escribirse en el vidrio, mágicamente.

"_¿Quién hace esperar a una mujer tan hermosa?"_

Decía el vaso, generándole una pudorosa sonrisa a la pelirroja. Pero al instante las palabras se borraron, dejando espacio a otras:

"_Olvídalo" _se borró nuevamente_ "Debe ser un idiota..."._

La pelirroja volvió a mirar el lugar, no pudiéndose convencer ante el hecho de no encontrarlo. Nada peor que exaltar la curiosidad de una mujer, y no brindarle los medios para resolver sus conflictos.

—Fui yo... —dijo suavemente una voz detrás suyo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera voltear a percatarse, un brazo salió por uno de sus costados, y le colocó en frente un colorido ramo de rosas. Sus ojos se abrieron sin tapujos, ante la sorpresa y el entusiasmo.

Ginny las tomó, esperanzada, y las acercó a su nariz para deleitarse con el suave aroma que éstas despedían. Lo vio de soslayo rodear su silla y detenerse a su lado. La pelirroja levantó la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar... —susurró un Harry informal y seductor, mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en su dorso. Ella negó, entusiasmada— En mi defensa diré que es tu culpa —le sonrió él—. Estoy aquí sentado desde las cuatro, pero cuando entraste te vi tan hermosa que me acobardé... —se sinceró, sonrojándola levemente— Luego, simplemente no pude dejar de mirarte como un idiota... Estás hermosa, Ginevra —le sonrió él.

—Gracias —susurró Ginny, compungida—. Vamos... siéntate —le pidió—. Hagamos esto como es debido —volvió a mirar el ramo que aún sostenía maravillada—. Son hermosas, Harry, muchas gracias.

El morocho se sentó frente a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era obvio para ella que él la estaba escaneando mentalmente, sacando repetidas fotos del momento, y saboreando el futuro entusiasmo y cariño que sentiría al recordarlo.

—¿Qué? —sonrió, incómoda.

—Nada... —negó alegre— Sólo que me alegro de que al fin hiciéramos esto... Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Yo también me alegro. No sé porqué no lo hicimos antes...

—Bueno, no nos vemos mucho —se encogió de hombros, pero luego la miró con seriedad—. Pero creo que haré que eso cambie de ahora en adelante. —Se apoyó en la mesa, para mirarla más de cerca.

Ginny ni pareció notar que él estaba realmente vestido para la ocasión. Que, si bien no fue como ella se lo imaginó, su entrada había sido años luz mejor de lo esperado. Traía una camisa con los primeros botones desatados, unos pantalones de vestir, y un chaleco haciendo juego. Estaba ligera y seductoramente despeinado y, si bien no era consciente de ello, su perfume había perforado hasta el último de sus sentidos, enamorándola locamente.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?— le preguntó galantemente.

—Un café estaría bien —sonrió, agradecida.

—Dos, entonces —le hizo señas al mozo, este asintió, dejando al morocho retomar la tarea de adorar a aquella hermosa criatura.

—¿Y cómo andan tus cosas en Francia?

—Bien. Aunque ahora estoy en una etapa más bien de reconocimiento —sonrió, encantador—. Últimamente no puedo quedarme mucho ni aquí ni allá. Lo cual ahora celebro —la miró con claro interés en los ojos—. Sin duda, lo mejor de los últimos viajes ha sido encontrarme contigo. —Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, incrédulo de su propia suerte.

Harry era un interesado hombre de las artes plásticas y visuales. Por alguna extraña razón, en Hogwarts había comenzado a interesarse en los cuadros que decoraban las paredes, y a interactuar con ellos, escuchando con atención sus historias y anécdotas. Eso había forjado en él, un carácter sereno y curioso... pero sobretodo, exquisitamente romántico.

Una vez terminado Hogwarts, se había dedicado a estudiar historia y a coleccionar cuadros y esculturas que formaban parte de la cultura de la comunidad mágica. Draco Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su infancia, siempre se había burlado de ello, pero cuando observó lo serio que se fue volviendo el asunto en su vida, no tardó en conseguirle el excelente contacto que luego lo guiaría en su carrera en Francia.

Si bien los primeros años casi se había asentado en aquel otro país, ahora su realidad era otra. Los últimos meses había estado viajando más de la cuenta, pero pocas veces se quedaba en un lugar. No obstante, Francia era su lugar preferido, pero ¿quién lo diría? Viajaba tanto que parecía vivir en ambos lugares con asiduidad. Y, si bien siempre frecuentaba la misma aerolínea, jamás se había cruzado con ella en un avión.

La semana anterior cuando volvía a Londres, se había topado de casualidad con su juvenil y fresca sonrisa. Y le resultó tan gratamente sorpresivo, que su corazón dio un vuelco y sus deseos se perfumaron con deliciosos aromas pelirrojos. ¡Y no sólo había sido su sonrisa! Su uniforme de dos piezas, entalladamente formal y de un blanco inmaculado, lo había noqueado antes de empezar la primera ronda. No la recordaba ni con la mitad de las parábolas y curvas que ahora delineaban su cuerpo. Ni la recordaba tan lascivamente pelirroja... o tan pecosamente juvenil.

¿Para qué negarlo? ¡Lo había embobado! Y fue imposible no invitarla a salir ni bien pisaran tierra. Claro que la cita sólo pudo concretarse hasta aquel día. Pero no se arrepentía de haber suspendido su viaje de vuelta a Francia para verse con ella.

—¿No te aburre ir y venir? —Él sonrió.

—No, para nada. Me encantan los aviones. —El mozo les trajo los cafés, en cuyos segundos ambos se callaron. —Además... mira quién me lo dice —sonrió, despidiendo al mozo con amabilidad—. Háblame de ti —le rogó— ¿Cómo es que nunca te crucé en ningún vuelo?

—Bueno —sonrió— tú viajas mucho a Francia, pero mis vuelos son más bien transatlánticos.

—¿Y cómo se siente eso?

—Genial... —sonrió infantil y bebió un sorbo de café.

—¿Nunca estuviste en medio de una complicada turbulencia? —preguntó curioso. Ginny frunció el ceño, divertida. Se preguntaba qué clase de curiosidad, lo habría impulsado a preguntar aquello.

—No, generalmente los pilotos que me llevan saben controlar muy bien esas situaciones— él rió.

—Entonces no has viajado con los que me llevan a mí.

—¿Tú si los padeciste?

—¡Ufff! Hasta el cansancio. ¡Es horrible! —pareció mortificado— Esa angustia devastadora que te inunda... —negó con la cabeza— Te invade una desesperación atroz y el anhelo de tener al lado a la persona que amas para poder decirle todo lo que sientes, y así morir en paz. —Ginny sonrió como embobada. Había que aceptarlo; él la estaba hechizando con una facilidad suprema.

—¿Alguna vez viajaste con alguien importante como para decírselo?— él la miró, fingiendo pesar.

—Nunca... —se lamentó— Ni siquiera tenía a quien llamar por telé... ¡No!, ¡Miento! —se amedrentó, divertido y comenzó a reír— Una vez me desesperé a tal punto, que marqué el número de los Dursley. —Ginny rió, imaginando con claridad la escena— De pronto sentí una imperiosa necesidad de agradecerles por haberme cedido el armario debajo de la escalera... —Rió— ¿Te lo imaginas?

Ginny reía sin poder evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Tapó su boca y continuó riendo. El morocho aún con la sonrisa en los labios, se deleitó observándola sonrojarse por la risa. ¡Qué linda que era! ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en ella!

—¿Y finalmente los llamaste? —preguntó entre risas.

—No —sonrió aún divertido—. Hubiera sido patético, créeme. Incluso para mí... Por un segundo entré en pánico, pero cuando terminé de marcar el número —se encogió de hombros—, me espabilé... Pero toqué fondo, Ginevra... toqué fondo —dramatizó.

—Bueno, dicen que hay que tocar fondo para comenzar a ascender, ¿no? —Él la miró, dejando pasar poco a poco la sonrisa. De pronto, ella le sentó sumamente interesante.

—Eso te lo concedo. Sin duda no me dí cuenta hasta ese momento, de lo indispensable que es en la vida, un poco de compañía —dijo significativo, mirándola de lleno a los ojos—. No puedo quejarme de nada de lo que no tengo —soltó a modo filosófico—, pero si tuviera que quejarme de algo que no tengo, sería de eso —culminó a modo de reflexión. Ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

Harry bebió un sorbo de café y la miró penetrantemente, hasta que ella suspiró con suavidad. Protagonizaron un contacto visual y se sonrieron en simultáneo, identificándose en el otro. Luego ella, avergonzada, bebió otro sorbo de café agachando la mirada.

—Así que... tus pilotos son buenos —comentó Harry como al pasar. Ella sonrió regocijándose internamente. Había inyectado la sutil cuota de celos que la situación ameritaba. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Por el momento, ninguno me obligó a llamar desesperadamente a nadie —sonrió. Harry asintió, concediéndole la ligera victoria.

Había que reconocer que Ginny sabía cómo atrapar a un hombre. Sabía cómo hacerlo celar, sin que resultara molesto; cómo cautivarlo, sin que fuera alevoso; y cómo seducirlo, sin obligarlo a cometer excesivas locuras... en la primera cita.

—Dime... —comenzó nuevamente, como al pasar— Tú hermano Ron... ¿hablas seguido con él?

—No, no mucho —contestó extrañada—. Como viajo tanto casi no nos vemos, pero nos escribimos seguido— él asintió.

—Y... —la miró de lleno a los ojos, indagándola— ¿Debería preocuparme por él? ¿Debería temer su reacción? —le sonrió galante— Los rumores en Hogwarts aseguraban que era el peor de los guardabosques... —Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco, desestimando aquello.

—Eso es porque en Hogwarts eran todos unos cobardes —bromeó con una ligera autosuficiencia. Harry sonrió con una naturalidad que supo ajena—. Créeme, son puras tonterías. Él sólo es... —dudó unos segundos, buscando la palabra— ¿Celoso? No, nada grave. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry acercó tímidamente su mano a la de ella, y la tomó para decirle algo que, aparentemente, era delicado. Ella por un momento, se preocupó.

—No quisiera que te tomes esto a mal, linda —susurró—, pero... bueno, siendo así de celoso... ¿Te importaría si soy yo quién le avisa de esto?

Ginny sonrió contenta. El hecho de que Harry quisiera avisarle a Ron sobre aquella única salida, sin dudas le daba esperanzas. ¡¿Harry quería salir nuevamente con ella?!

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó con suavidad, sintiéndose una idiota. Pero ni hablar, ya lo había dicho. —¿Que quieres verme alguna otra vez?

Harry sonrió ampliamente, inmerso en la ternura y la frescura de esa pequeña criatura. ¿Cuánto tenía, veinticinco? Parecía un ángel de mucho menos. Casi se sentía mal, pensando las cosas que había pensado. ¡Pero era tan natural y cautivadora que ya se sentía irremediablemente atado a ella!

—¿Crees que hubiera salido contigo sólo una vez? ¡Mírate, Ginny! —la señaló maravillado— Eres sensacional y hermosa. Pregúntame mejor ¿Cómo fue que no te invité antes? —ella sonrió, halagada— Sin duda habría tenido a quien llamar en caso de turbulencia.

—Te jactas de tu seducción ¿eh? —Harry pareció asombrarse.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabes que tienes un _'no sé qué'_ con las mujeres, pero te encanta hacer de cuenta que no —Harry sonrió.

—No planeé nada de esto. Para mí ha sido todo una sorpresa, y... —sonrió— tú me gustas en serio.

Ese hombre era demasiado directo para su propia cordura. La honestidad del morocho atentaba sin obstáculos contra su integridad mental. Estaba hecha una boba y, no cabía duda de que estaba trasluciéndose en su rostro.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó él con sinceridad.

—Porque eres excesivamente honesto, Harry —se compungió.

—¿Prefieres que te mienta?

—¡No! ¡Dios, no! ¡Detesto la mentira! —Rió— No estoy acostumbrada a hombres como tú, eso es todo.

—¿No estás acostumbrada a que te digan lo hermosa que eres? —la inquirió sin pudor alguno, con un sincero destello en sus verdes ojos. Ginny negó, descartando esa absurda idea— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te tratan los demás hombres? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Como si fuera... invisible.

—¡No! Eso no voy a creértelo, Ginevra —sonrió inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Hasta un ciego te encontraría perfecta.

—Nunca me topé con un ciego.

—Los hombres que frecuentas deben estarlo, sino ven lo que yo veo.

La pelirroja se murió de ganas de preguntarle qué era aquello que él veía, pero una voz interna le aseguró que llevaban mucho tiempo hablando de ella y adulándola. Que cambiara de tema o lo aburriría. Ginny sonrió agradablemente y dio por finalizado el tema.

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó— que quizás pueda arreglar algún vuelvo que me permita detenerme unos días en Francia —sugirió, infantil—. Quizás pudieras enseñarme algo de arte... —él sonrió interesado, hurgando en su mirada.

—¿A ti te interesa el arte?

—Bueno, seguro que me interesará si tú me cuentas. Dicen que la pasión por las cosas, se trasmite de boca en boca.

A Harry se le oscurecieron los pensamientos. Se le ocurrieron demasiadas pasiones para trasmitirle a esa fascinante mujer, más aún de boca en boca. Pero, ¿quién había dicho que debían esperar a ir a Francia, para ello?

—El arte me apasiona —afirmó, intentando que su aletargado tono de voz no denunciara sus turbios pensamientos—. Y su historia también. Pero como relator soy horrible.

—¡Vamos! —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡En serio! Me pierdo en la cronología de los hechos. Apunté tantos datos en mi cerebro que... ordenarlos me resulta imposible.

—¿Es verdad que te llaman de los museos para preguntarte o pedirte consejos? —se interesó, inclinándose apenas, sobre la mesa. Él rió absurdamente.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Me enteré por ahí... —sonrió— Lo dijo Corazón de Bruja en tus primeros meses en Francia. ¿Sabes que mandaron a cinco periodistas a vivir allí sólo para vigilar tus movimientos?- sonrió divertida.

—Si, patético... —soltó, algo molesto.

—¿Te molestaron mucho?

—No. Lo normal... pero poco a poco comenzaron a cansarse de mí. Creo que llevé una vida demasiado monótona y aburrida para ellos. Nada de escándalos con varitas, ni enredos de faldas... Supongo que no era rentable —sonrió alegre.

No supo porqué, pero aquello a Ginny la dejó excesivamente tranquila. Si los medios no tenían nada que decir de él, debía de ser sumamente tranquilo y normal en su vida diaria. Y aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba; un poco de normalidad al mejor estilo Harry Potter.

—Supiste alejarte de todo, eso es bueno.

—Si, eso creo... —dubitó, algo nostálgico. Luego la miró unos segundos, y retomó con una gran sonrisa. —¿Y tú Ginny? —preguntó, fijando su dualidad visual, seductoramente en los ojos de ella— ¿Qué hobbies tienes?

Ginny sonrió algo aniñada. _"Mirarte los labios, Potter... Mirarte los labios". _Le resultó imposible no mirarlos sin que él se percatara. Harry le sonrió al darse cuenta, y ella enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Yo... —se aclaró la garganta— Me gusta cantar. Aunque soy malísima.

—Cantar, ¿eh? —se sorprendió— No me lo esperaba... ¿Qué tal si tú me trasmites tu pasión? —ella lo miró confundida, casi consternada, a lo que él rió— ¿Por qué no me cantas?

—No. Al menos no todavía.

—¿No? ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que tu voz me deleite?— Ginny lo miró unos segundos.

—Tengo que sentir confianza ciega. —Él se echó para atrás, fingiendo indignación.

—¡Me siento ofendido! ¿Te genero desconfianza? —Ginny negó con la cabeza, sonriente— ¿Entonces?

—No lo entenderías.

—Pero seguro tú me lo puedes explicar. —Se inclinó nuevamente, apoyando sus codos y juntando las manos, en una postura de completa atención.

—No. Me avergonzaría...

—¡Vamos! Yo te conté mi absurdo desliz con los Dursley. —Ella rió.

—Es verdad.

—No me reiré, lo prometo.

Ginny indagó en sus ojos para intentar dilucidar si aquel hombre abusaría de sus facultades para con ella, y si la haría sentir una completa idiota. Pero su sentido común la tranquilizó, reconociendo en él, una hermosa y transparente personalidad.

—Okay... —suspiró sonrojándose. Se inclinó ella también en la mesa, enfrentándolo lo más seria que pudo— No cantaría para ti, por temor a que tu cercanía me quebrara la voz... —confesó intentando sonar ocasional— Temo que se me acelere el pulso y... me tiemblen las cuerdas, o peor... no me salga la voz.

Harry quedó estupefacto, tildado en cómo se habían movido sus labios, de forma pausada y ocasional. Bueno, sabía que ella había intentado sonar así, pero... para él sólo había podido sonar jodidamente seductora. ¡Esta mujer podía enloquecerlo sólo con palabras!

Continuó en trance unos segundos hasta que ella le sonrió. Volvió en sí y la miró a los ojos, intentando parecer normal.

—¿Te sucede seguido? —sólo atinó a preguntarle.

—No. Soy principiante pero tengo una cuota de profesionalismo.

—¿Entonces? —desafió— Una profesional tiene que poder manejarlo, ¿verdad?

—No soy tan profesional como para enfrentarme a ciertas excepciones —susurró.

Así que él era una excepción en su vida, pensó conforme. _"¡Rayos! Me va a matar con esos labios"_. Harry sonrió, adulado.

—¿Qué clase de excepción soy, Ginny? —le preguntó con interés, disfrutando su ligera incomodidad. Ella lo miró con aire misterioso.

—Si te lo digo, dejarías de ser una excepción.

—¡_Touché_!- sonrió, satisfecho.

Harry miró su reloj, hecho que atormentó a la pelirroja en desmedida y sacudió abruptamente su felicidad. _"¡No Harry, no te vayas aún! Te contaré lo que quieras... ¡Mierda! ¡Yo y mi intento idiota de ser interesante!". _Harry la miró con la duda en los ojos.

—Por casualidad... ¿Tienes ganas de ir al cine? —le preguntó, inseguro. Ginny reconoció en su voz, el creciente temor de que ella se negara al hecho. Se sintió en el paraíso durante varios instantes, y luego sonrió.

—¡Me encantaría!

El tormento en sus ojos clorofílicos desvaneció inmediatamente, dejándole un claro paso a la euforia y la felicidad. El nuevo brillo en ellos, la cautivo en cuerpo y alma.

—Déjame que pague y... —llamó al mozo— ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —La miró— Vine con el auto, pero no sé si te guste más caminar... el día está hermoso.

—No sabía que tenías auto... —él sonrió, algo avergonzado.

—Lo alquilé para poder dejarte en tu casa, luego.

Ginny se quedó como una idiota con la boca abierta. ¡Aquel hombre era una joya! ¡Y estaba jodidamente interesado en ella! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Aquel día era espectacular y maravilloso.

* * *

La oscuridad de la sala los acogía de forma emocionante y ansiosa. El morocho la sentía al lado, imposible ser más consciente de su cercanía y su aroma, y sentía que explotaría si continuaba reprimiendo sus ganas de demostrarle todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Necesitaba detener ese sacudimiento en su corazón; bajar las pulsaciones en sus arterias; necesitaba... besarla-tocarla-morderla-seducirla. ¡Algo!

La pelirroja miraba la pantalla con una fijación imperturbable, ajena a las turbaciones internas por las que estaba siendo atravesado él.

—Harry... —susurró sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Él, que ya la miraba, hizo un leve movimiento confirmándole su atención— Ese que está ahí... —señaló acercando su perfil a él, para que la escuchara— ¿Él fue quién mató a...? —se giró para mirarlo y el la besó, sin miramientos.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil unos pocos segundos, sorprendida ante su maniobra. Sabía que lo haría en algún momento de la película, pero... ¡Recién empezaba! Sin cuestionarse más nada soltó sus dudas y comenzó a deleitarse con sus labios. Harry sonrió de lado, sintiéndose victorioso, y apoyó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella, para acercarla más a sí.

Se sumieron en una pequeña danza de giros y bucles, hasta que el aire se les fue acabando, y el corazón pareció salírseles del pecho. Ella se separó apenas unos centímetros y lo miró con un dulce brillo en los ojos, sin duda de ilusión.

—No tengo idea de quién es quién, Gin —se disculpó con la mirada y volvió a sonreír—, pero si no te besaba, el muerto sería yo.

Ginny le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó nuevamente a sus labios. Después de todo... ¿A quién mierda le importaba la película? A ella seguro que no.

* * *

Salieron pausadamente del cine. ¿Acaso era la única que estaba deseando que esa noche no se acabara jamás? Ginny caminaba mirando al suelo, con las manos cruzadas por delante. ¿Tendría alguna otra fantástica idea ahora? ¡Algo! Cualquier cosa que no matara la noche. Ginny suspiró.

Habían dejado el auto a unas cuadras con la excusa de caminar un poco antes, y ahora ambos lo agradecían. Esos minutos les resultaban preciados.

Harry caminaba muy cerca suyo con las manos en los bolsillos, casi rozando su hombro, pero miraba hacia adelante, disfrutando el fresco viento que lo azotaba con suavidad. La miraba de soslayo, esperando alguna señal... lo que fuera... algo que no matara la noche. En un cauteloso movimiento, sacó su mano del bolsillo y rozó su brazo, pidiéndole gentilmente que le obsequiara su mano.

Ginny, sin levantar la mirada, soltó sus manos y se dejó agarrar por la de él.

Y de pronto... ¡El paraíso!

Qué cálida era su mano; que sólido y seguro su agarre. Le gustaba. ¡Qué decía...! ¡Le encantaba ese hombre! La llenaba de locas sensaciones; ya no mariposas, ya no hormigas ni cosquillas... ¡Tenía un maldito circo ambulante en el estómago! Quizás en todo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era temprano para pensar en el nombre de sus hijos?

Harry sintió la euforia de una nueva conquista de territorio. Primero el beso, ahora su mano... sin duda estaba siendo una noche espectacular. ¿Sería muy idiota decirle lo suave que era su piel? ¿Lo hermoso que era caminar agarrado de su mano? _"Vamos, no la asustes..."_.

El silencio se cernía sobre ellos, pero ahora de la mano, no era incómodo en absoluto. Aunque tampoco lo prefería. Ella quería hablar o utilizar mejor el tiempo... en sus labios. Que la besara o que hablara de una vez. ¡Sólo les quedaba una cuadra! _"Mierda, ¿qué pasó con las otras cuatro?"_ pensó consternada. Se les moría la noche y ellos...

—Quisiera volver a verte... —susurró él, sin mirarla.

"_¡Oh, magnífico silencio! ¡Te acaban de hacer mierda!"_ pensó, loca de euforia. Sonrió levantando la mirada hacia él. Harry la miró de vuelta.

—Siempre y cuando tú... —ella asintió, emocionada.

—Me encantaría. —Harry le enseñó su dentadura en una gran sonrisa.

Continuaron el resto del trayecto en un silencio que ya no los intimidaba. Aquel silencio resultó ser la mejor compañía para ambos.

* * *

El auto de Harry frenó bien en frente del edificio en donde vivía Ginny. El recorrido había sido silencioso, o más bien repleto de comentarios insignificantes sobre lo lindo que era el barrio en que se situaba su vivienda. Después de estacionar, Harry todavía se veía sobornado por unas ganas imprudentes de que aquella noche no terminara jamás... o que terminara de otro modo. El silencio que se apoderó de ambos, fue interrumpido por el chasquido del cinturón de seguridad que Ginny se quitó. Por primera vez en toda la cita, el ambiente se volvió algo tenso.

—Bueno… —dijo Ginny y amagó a abrir la puerta del auto.

—Deja que te ayude. —Harry se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta. Estaba lamentando que el momento con esa pelirroja de ensueños estuviera llegando inexorablemente a su fin. La observó bajarse, admirando su pequeña cintura. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró sonriendo. —¿La pasaste bien?

—Ha sido un buen momento —respondió algo nerviosa.

—Interesante… —Ella lo miró con curiosidad— Digo, tu respuesta ha sido interesante. —Sonrió.

—Adoro las noches primaverales —comentó mirando el espectacular cielo lleno de estrellas. Harry también lo hizo.

—En Francia solía tomar cerveza en mi balcón, hasta la madrugada. —Harry la miró fijamente. Adoraba sus ojos marrones, le producían una especie de magnetismo arrasador.

—¡Adoro la cerveza en esta época! —escuchó decir con su dulce voz— Pero tampoco me gusta abusar de las bebidas alcohólicas.

—Deberías probar la francesa, tiene un gusto exquisito. —Harry dibujó una media sonrisa y luego miró hacia el rascacielos que se cernía sobre ellos. —Tu balcón debe tener una vista exquisita… —Ginny se estremeció de deseo, había detectado residuos sugerentes en su tono de voz.

De acuerdo, no estaba loca. Él le había tirado al menos dos indirectas, para que ella lo invitara a subir. ¡Pero si él no necesitaba ser invitado!

—La tiene —confirmó, intentando disimular cuánto había perdido la compostura. Ginny lo miró dubitativa. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Seguramente, pero permíteme el beneficio de la duda —la desafió a modo de broma.

—¿Estás dudando de mi palabra? ¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo?

Harry sonrió, repentinamente animado.

—¿Me estás invitando a subir? —tradujo él, sugerente. Ella se encogió de hombros, quitándole dramatismo al asunto.

—Tengo cervezas, —adujo con simplicidad— pero sino quieres será mejor que…

—Me encantaría —se apresuró a contestar a Harry—. Me encantaría conocer tu balcón.

Rápidamente entraron al edificio y se inmiscuyeron en el ascensor. Ginny estaba un tanto nerviosa, dudando de su accionar. ¿Habría sido muy atrevida? Quizás, Harry dudaba de su integridad moral debido a su invitación. "_¡Pero sólo es una cerveza!_", intentó tranquilizarse.

—Ginny… —la llamó Harry riendo— Ya puedes salir del ascensor.

—¡Oh, si! —dijo un tanto roja, y para evitar mirarlo miró el juego de llaves que tenía en su mano, simulando buscar la correcta. —Es por aquí.

—¿En qué pensabas? —musitó Harry al tiempo que ella abría la puerta del apartamento.

—Nada importante. —Él miró alrededor. Era un pequeño departamento de dos ambientes. El primero constaba de una mesa, un sillón amplio y una mesita ratona con fotos de Ginny y su familia.

—Muy lindo —opinó—. ¿Vives con alguien? —disparó al azar.

—Si, ¿cómo supiste?

—Pues... está todo dispuesto como a pares.

—Oh —se sintió idiota—. Si, tengo una compañera de cuarto, pero no hablemos de ella.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó insistente, esperando que no arruinara su velada.

—Trabajando. No te preocupes, no vendrá hasta pasada la madrugada —sonrió con un doble sentido que a Harry no le pasó inadvertido—. Ponte cómodo —dijo ella abriendo la heladera y sacando dos pequeñas latitas de cerveza. Le entregó una y lo miró de forma gatuna. —¿Debería hacer lo que te prometí, no? —Harry se tensó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mostrarte el balcón, ¿qué más? —rió y dejó la latita sobre la mesa, disfrutando su incomodidad. Abrió la persiana y corrió las cortinas. —Ven —invitó.

Ambos salieron al balcón. Éste era de unos tres metros de largo y tenía dos pequeños silloncitos de verano. Ginny lo invitó a sentarse en uno, pero el no aceptó; prefería ver la panorámica vista que el balcón le ofrecía. Se veía una buena parte de la noche londinense, iluminada por los faroles, y podían escucharse lejanamente, los ruidos de los autos que pasaban seis pisos más abajo. Harry tomó un poco de cerveza antes de decir:

—Espectacular. —Estaba maravillado. —Mejor que mi antiguo departamento en Francia.

—Gracias. Adoro venir por las noches aquí, me gusta mucho meditar.

—¿Meditas? —ella asintió.

—Con música.

—Qué raro.

—¿Por qué raro? —dijo extrañada. Dejó la latita en la pequeña mesa y Harry la imitó, sólo por hacer algo.

—No lo sé, no pareces estresada —sonrió—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, viajar de aquí para allá debe ser algo estresante.

—Si, totalmente— contestó ella enseguida. Lo que menos quería era hablar de su trabajo.

Se apoyó en la baranda color negra y lo miró fijamente. Cada silencio era tan incómodo como demoledor. Harry recorrió su rostro con la vista, sin pudores, como si estuviera observando un suculento manjar que pronto iba a degustar. Se acercó un poco y colocó la mano en la piel de su rostro y le dedicó una media sonrisa que ella supo interpretar. Era la misma mirada apremiante que se figuró en su rostro mientras estaban en el cine. Y, sin previo aviso la besó, colocando una mano en la cintura de la joven.

La boca de Harry se apoderó por completo de su labio inferior, mientras ella degustaba el superior de él. La posición cambió de nuevo y luego otra vez, hasta que Harry introdujo la lengua en su boca y Ginny sintió una vibración en la parte alta del estómago, vestigio del placer. La aprisionó más a sí mismo, degustando aquel perfume asesino que Ginny despedía, intentando que el contacto no se rompiera.

Sin dejar de besarse, Harry la apoyó contra una fracción de pared que restaba al lado de la ventana. El beso se había tornado urgente, caliente, sexual.

Ginny percibió que, el hombre que la había citado y quien había pagado su café, no parecía el mismo que ahora la besaba y aclamaba por su cuerpo. Bueno, quizás necesitaran ponerse al día en más de un aspecto, ya que ella no recordaba jamás, haberlo sentido así entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin se percató de ello, algo voraz se despertó en su interior, exigiéndole que lo devorara.

Harry la alzó, siendo víctima de una infame erección que lo extorsionó a límites insospechados. Las piernas de Ginny rodearon la cintura del joven, y a pesar de que mantenían los ojos cerrados ambos estaban próximos a ver las estrellas.

Harry jadeó con fuerza acariciando sus muslos suaves… sintiendo en su pecho la protuberancia de los tentadores senos de la pelirroja. Ginny sintió la perfecta frotación el centro de su placer, sintiendo cómo la pelvis de Harry la aprisionaba cada vez más, provocándole un cosquilleo que la hacía delirar; tanto fue así que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Él jamás había asociado los gemidos a esa mujer. ¡¿Por qué mierda no?! Si acaso antes había cuestionado su edad o sus modos, ahora se tragaba sus propias dudas. Ginny no era ninguna ingenua, pensó entre delirios. Sus movimientos eran tan excitantes que... no podía ser ninguna novata.

Al entender que los mismos jadeos provenían de ella, Harry sufrió una suerte de desesperación, cortó el beso para dirigirse a su cuello perfumado, ávido de recorrer su piel con la lengua, hasta llegar a la parte carnosa de su oreja.

—Eres riquísima… —dijo completamente excitado.

Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, transparentando la intensidad, no sólo de su deseo sino también de su confusión. Y, sin quererlo... la excitación bajó considerablemente con esa mirada. Y como si ella se lo hubiera pedido, Harry cedió apenas, hasta que los pies de la pelirroja aterrizaron en el suelo.

—Es tarde —dijo un tanto cohibida, al haber recuperado la cordura. El tardó unos segundos en contestar, demasiado caliente todavía como para hilar una frase coherente.

—Si, tienes razón. —Aunque por dentro sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado un delicioso momento, Harry concedió la decisión a Ginny. La miró, aún sin estar dispuesto a rendirse. —Me encantaría que nos volvamos a ver. —Ella le sonrió.

—A mi también —dijo complacida.

Ahora, obligado a dudar de sus acciones, Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. ¿Debía irse? ¿Cómo...? ¿Así sin más? La miró una última vez y reconoció nuevamente aquella leve inocencia. Se aventuró a besarla a modo de despedida, sin atreverse a extender demasiado el beso, por miedo a perder la cordura.

Se separó ligeramente para admirarla los últimos segundos y luego le sonrió de lado. Se giró sobre sus talones, y comenzó a irse, mientras se arreglaba incómodo, las ropas.

* * *

_**Momento de la verdad, ¿que onda?**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero que nada pido perdón por la demora en nombre de las dos, no era intención de Joanne ni mía dejarlos esperando, a ambas nos gusta tener un ritmo más o menos parejo de publicación, pero ella ha estado con algunas complicaciones graves de estilo personal y yo con mucho trabajo y estudio, lo cual no es tan importante pero sí avasallante. **_

_**Por otro lado, ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y la gran recepción del fic a dueto! Es la primer experiencia de ambas en esto y, estamos muy contentas con el resultado. **_

_Correcciones o explicaciones del capítulo anterior:_

_*** FF nos jugó una mala pasada y, cuando quisimos poner las parejas que iban a protagonizar el fic (Canon: Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione), organizó los nombres con el orden que se le cantó y creó un extraño engendró de fic en el cual supuestamente Harry y Ron iban a estar juntos... ¡ESO NO VA A PASAR! Sólo para despejar dudas. Esto es plenamente canon, quizás con algunas parejas en medio hasta llegar al mismo.**_

_*** En cuanto a la historia en sí, nos mostraron un error que ahora queremos corregir. Al detallar la cita escribimos mal la fecha, no era 20 de Junio (fin del verano), sino de Marzo (fin del invierno). **_

_**Bueno ahora sí, al capítulo. Para aquellos que querían salir de la perfección de la primera cita y entrar en el drama de la historia... esperamos que disfruten mucho este capítulo. **_

_**Besos. Ceci.**_

_**...**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2: Promete todo, pero nada te da**_

_**Mejor que yo, miente la necesidad;**__**  
**__**sabe de sobra cómo hacerte llorar;**__**  
**__**mi crimen fue vestir**__**  
**__**de azul al príncipe gris.**_

El gran salón de aquella enorme casa de soltero, estaba a semi-oscuras. Hacía las veces de salón de fiesta de modo que, una gran bola de espejos colgaba del centro y varios faroles de colores apuntándolo, llenaban las paredes de pequeños puntitos de color. Pegada a la pared de la izquierda había una larga y sustanciosa mesa, llena de comida chatarra y vasos a medio beber. En la pared de la derecha había una gran barra en donde parecía exhibirse todo tipo de alcohol, de manera incitante. Sin duda el hecho de que fuera autoservicio, comprometía la sobriedad del resto de la noche.

Draco abrazó a su mejor amigo, colgándose de su hombro, y le desacomodó los negros cabellos a modo de trato amistoso.

—¡Chicos! —gritó en general, olvidándose que el oído de su amigo estaba al lado— ¡Se nos casa Harry! ¡Se nos casa! —dijo, mitad emocionado, mitad borracho. El resto de los hombres vitorearon y chiflaron de igual modo— ¡Tantos años sin ponerla, y ahora se nos casa!— rió.

—¡Hey! —se quejó divertido y colorado, señal de que comenzaba a abusar de la ingesta de alcohol.

En aquel salón había al menos treinta portadores de testosterona (aunque la misma comenzaba a ser tan evidente en el ambiente, que casi se podía decir que eran traficantes de ella). De los treinta, Harry sólo se relacionaba con uno, y conocía a otros cinco. Al parecer, se habían ido corriendo el rumor los unos a los otros, y ahora la casa estaba atiborrada de desconocidos y oportunistas de la barra libre.

Harry sonreía, complacido. Tenía una corona de cotillón en la cabeza que, si bien en un principio había estado bien colocada en ella, ahora se ladeaba, corriendo peligro de suicidio.

Draco lo palmeó, orgulloso.

—Sólo tengo una cosa para decirte —retomó el anfitrión, con su copa en alto. El morocho lo miró expectante—. De amigo a amigo... —sonrió— De hermano a hermano... ¡No! ¡De hombre a hombre! —rió alegre, en gran parte por la bebida— Espero sinceramente que... ¡Este día jamás me llegue a mí! —soltó una risotada con fuerza y lo empujó a la pista, para comenzar una nueva canción.

La música se subió de volumen mágicamente, y todos comenzaron a gritar debido al escaso nivel de inhibición.

Seamus entró a la casa de modo altanero y pagado de sí. Interiormente se sentía orgulloso, pues él y su carrera de recursos humanos, habían ayudado en gran medida a levantar ese colosal jolgorio. Detrás de él, entró un desconcertado pelirrojo que, al ver que la barra era libre, extendió una gran y natural sonrisa.

—Traje a Ron —señaló Seamus cuando se acercó a Neville.

—¡Neville! —lo abrazó Ron— ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Quién diría que ibas a ser tú el primero en casarse?

—¿Yo?

—Ron, él no es quien se casa —lo agarró Seamus, arrastrándolo fuera de allí, avergonzado. Cuando quería, Weasley sabía hacer el papel de pelotudo.

—¡Eh, Seamus! —le chifló Draco y le hizo señas para que se acercara. El rubio se alejó de Harry y abrazó a Seamus para hablar por lo bajo— ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué?

—¡Draco! —soltó— ¡Me extraña! —sonrió, jactándose.

—¿Puedo respirar tranquilo?

—No, no tanto... —sonrió con picardía— ¡Te va a enloquecer! —le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cocina —señaló con la mirada—. Ya descargué la torta.

—¡Genial! —lo palmeó— Haz que la traigan ¿quieres?— Seumas asintió emocionado y se fue rápidamente.

Draco miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido, intentando hacer memoria. Luego miró sus cabellos y sonrió.

—¡Weasley! —lo palmeó— Me costó reconocerte pero vi tus cabellos y... —levantó la mirada— ¡Mierda! ¡Alumbran la pista entera!

—Hola para ti también —sonrió de compromiso.

—Bienvenido a la fiesta. Yo que tú me coloco por aquí, para ver mejor... ¡Eh, Harry! ¡HARRY! —luego volvió a mirar a Ron— Diviértete, debo ir a controlar a este... en cualquier momento se desmaya— lo dejó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Draco llegó al lado de su amigo y lo sostuvo.

—Harry... —le sacó la botella de cerveza de la mano— Deja eso, debes estar lúcido ahora... —le advirtió, palmeando su mejilla para espabilarlo.

—¡Pero, si estoy de maravilla...! —Se tambaleó y él lo atajó— ¡Gracias por esta fiesta! —lo abrazó— ¡Es esplen...! ¡Esplen...! ¡Esplen...! ¡Mierda! —lo miró con los ojos algo cruzados y rió— ¡Es genial! —sintetizó.

—Claro que si. Pero aún no viste lo mejor. ¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación sobre faldas? —él asintió divertido.

—¡No volveré a follar con una desconocida! —gritó con la alegría de un niño, abriendo grande sus brazos.

—¡Eso! Aunque no es algo que deba alegrarte...

—¡No, no me alegra! —rió.

—Pues, hoy es el día —vitoreó, jactándose—. Mi regalo de bodas será tu última alegría, campeón. —Draco lo palmeó mientras veía cómo Neville y Seamus empujaban un gran pastel de boda, que tenía el tamaño y la altura de, al menos, ellos dos.

—¡Genial! —sonrió divertido— ¡Comida para una semana! —el rubio rodó los ojos y le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Espabílate...

—¡Oh!

El pastel fue a parar justo en frente de ellos dos. Los dos pares de ojos lo miraban inmensamente abiertos, expectantes y emocionados.

—Y, ¿qué es entonces? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Putas, Harry... putas!

La música disco bajó abruptamente y sobre esta, comenzó a sonar una de cancán, lenta y erótica. La tapa del pastel explotó por los aires, generando los gritos de emoción de los sementales del salón. Dos esbeltas y delgadas jóvenes, se irguieron mostrándose a su público con gracia y desenvoltura y muy escasa cantidad de ropa. Lucían vestiditos que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación: eran transparentes y de un tono rojo lucifer. Por debajo de ellos, la ropa interior color negra y brillosa resaltaba imprimiendo a contra luz sus despampanantes curvas. Las piernas parecían dibujadas por medias red, que formaban rombos de infinita sensualidad.

Si bien estaban a contraluz, no hacía falta verles el rostro para saber que querría disfrutar hasta los últimos minutos de su soltería con alguna de ellas.

—¿Sólo dos? —farfulló Draco en susurros— Seamus, ¡tus recursos humanos apestan! Somos como cuarenta monos aquí adentro, ¿qué haremos sólo con dos?

—Pero mírales el lomo... —dijo baboso.

—Peor... —susurró Neville— Mírales la cara. —Tragó saliva, consciente de que se avecinaba una batahola.

Desde arriba una de ellas dejó de bailar por completo y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

—¿Harry? —soltó claramente decepcionada, olvidando su personaje. El morocho abrió grande los ojos— ¡Hermione! —chilló Ginny y miró a su amiga, reprobatoriamente— ¿Harry es quién "se casa"?

—¿Ginny? —soltó Harry confundido, olvidándose de la borrachera— ¡Mierda...! —susurró y luego miró a Draco con enfado— ¿Ginny es "la puta"?

La fiesta pasaba a ser, desde aquel momento, un completo caos. Si Draco había buscado arruinar su despedida de soltero, lo había logrado completamente. Y no sólo eso; la espectacular e idílica cita que había tenido con la hermosa y dulce Ginny, dos días atrás, se había ido por un tubo en ese mismo momento. Pero... ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía que Ginevra fuera una stripper?! Y esa... ¿Esa no era su antigua compañera de curso, "la traga-libros-Hermione"? ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo había caído?

Harry y Draco sintieron un golpe a sus espaldas. Habían sido torpemente empujados por alguien. Ron recuperó el equilibrio con dificultad, mascullando improperios. Cuando cruzó miradas con los dos que tenía enfrente, entendió que algo no andaba bien. Continuó levantando la mirada para encontrarse con... la peor broma de la historia; ¡¿Esa era su hermanita menor?!

Ron miró a Draco con desprecio, buscando una explicación. Éste, simplemente se limitó a continuar mirando a las chicas sobre la tarima.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué mierda está pasando? ¿Qué hace mi hermana ahí? —se exasperó Ron, completamente colorado. Luego miró a Harry con rencor. —¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta? ¡¿Y qué clase de pervertidos son ustedes dos?! —Ron se abalanzó sobre ambos sin esperar respuesta, causando la caída de los tres, tirándolos al suelo.

Draco comenzó a defenderse golpeándolo, mientras esquivaba las patadas desesperadas del pelirrojo, y los manotazos intuitivos de su amigo Harry.

Ginny observó a los presentes, completamente asqueada al sentirse observada de ese modo por ex compañeros suyos, a los cuales en su mayoría, tenía en buena estima. Pero su estómago había sido revuelto sólo por una persona, sólo por una realidad; ¿Harry iba a casarse? ¿Toda su cita había sido una farsa?

—Sácame de aquí —le rogó a su amiga, sin dejar de mirar la escena.

—Pero aún no hemos cobrado...

—Pues quédate tú —agregó con repulsión—, te cedo mi parte.

Ginny se bajó de la gran torta con cierta dificultad, y la ira impregnada en sus ojos. Sus altísimos tacos anchos casi la hacían trastabillar al pisar finalmente el suelo, pero se repuso pronto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, lo más rápido que éstos le permitieron.

Escuchaba gritos a sus espaldas, la mayoría de ellos causados por su hermano y los otros dos idiotas que estaban tirados en el suelo. Atrás la música seguía sonando y su amiga seguía llamándola. Pero haciendo oídos sordos a todo, caminó segura, ansiosa por terminar con aquella pesadilla.

Harry se casaría. Aún no podía creerlo... ¡Qué bastardo mentiroso!

Empujó con arduo labor la pesada puerta de salida, y en pocos segundos se vio asediada por el sofocante viento, de una noche de primavera aún débil y precoz. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de pronto, azotadas por el crudo frío de la noche y, en un vano intento por cubrirse de él, se abrazó a sí misma en su propia desnudez.

Con un poco de suerte, moriría congelada esa misma noche.

—¡Ginny! —le gritó Harry, metros detrás, recién saliendo del recinto. —¡Espera! —ordenó con voz ronca, consecuencia del enfado reprimido.

Oídos sordos.

Continuó caminando, centrando toda su atención en las pequeñas convulsiones de su cuerpo y en cómo el frío se adueñaba de su raciocinio. Lo escuchó gritar su nombre unas cuantas veces más, aunque no entendía porqué su voz poseía ese insolente tono de decepción y enojo: ¡Ella era la que había sido envuelta en sus mentiras! ¡Ella era quien debía estar enfadada y prepotente!

—¡Ginevra! —la desafió con la voz, habiéndola alcanzado en un ligero trote, y tomando su brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

—¡No me toques! —le advirtió, soltándose sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —reprochó molesto— ¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Me daba cuenta de la verdad —masculló titiritando.

—¿Si? ¿Cuál? ¿La de cómo me mentiste?

—¿Yo? —se dio vuelta, visiblemente molesta y dispuesta a enfrentarlo— ¿Yo te mentí? ¡Pero qué hipócrita!

Harry estuvo por replicar pero notó que ella aún quería decirle algo más, sólo que su condición no se lo permitía; el frío parecía haberla detenido de súbito, impidiéndole seguir su reproche. Parecía que iba a morirse si no hacía algo rápido.

Harry dudó unos segundos, molesto con la sola idea de pensarlo, pero finalmente cedió y se sacó su campera, ofreciéndosela con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ten. —Extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole la prenda y casi golpeándola con ella. —No es que te la merezcas pero... —dejó la frase por la mitad. Ginevra entrecerró los ojos, molesta por lo ácido que había sonado su comentario, y por el mensaje subliminal que éste poseía.

—Quédatela —rechazó su brazo con brusquedad—. De ti no quiero nada. —Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

—No vas a irte así ¿o no? ¡Morirás congelada...! —advirtió mientras ella continuaba alejándose— ¡Si es que no te violan antes!

—¡Quizás tenga suerte y mi violador no sea un bastardo mentiroso!

Harry apretó su mandíbula; la idea de dejarle la última palabra, lo sacaba de quicio. La observó alejarse unos metros más, mientras una disquisición interna lo debatía entre esperar a verla morir lentamente, o caminar detrás de ella para socorrerla a tiempo.

Gruñó. Ginevra no merecía sus atenciones como él había pensado, y sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le impedía dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Sin duda la pasaría mal.

Finalmente se dirigió hacia ella, incapaz de dejarla allí sola. Ella le había sacado más de media cuadra de ventaja, pero la alcanzó en seguida.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —le preguntó, sin siquiera voltearse— ¿Qué esperas, un regalo de despedida? —ironizó.

—Pues, te han pagado para ello ¿no? Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer si es tu trabajo —repuso crudamente.

—Mi trabajo ¡Un cuerno! —se giró bruscamente, golpeándolo con su cuerpo— Yo no soy la puta de nadie, ¡Y mucho menos de un idiota como tú!

—¿Y con qué clase de idiotas te acuestas entonces? —la miró con desprecio— ¡Y querías hacerme creer que eras invisible para los hombres! —rió con ironía, sin dejo alguno de alegría— ¡Si cobras por que te miren!

—¡Y tú querías hacerme creer que no tenías quien te quiera! —lo acusó, prepotente— Y en realidad, lo que no tienes es quién te caliente. —Harry la asesinó con la mirada, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

—Y de eso sí sabes, ¿no?

—Más de lo que te imaginas. —Avanzó con el mentón erguido, dueña de un orgullo de sí que desconocía como propio— Tu esposa debe aburrirte de muerte, si preferiste salir conmigo.

Harry la miró con un desprecio que jamás creyó poder sentir hacia ella. Quizás porque había dado justo en el clavo. Quizás porque, aunque aún no fuera efectivamente su esposa, y aunque no fuera cien por ciento aburrimiento, aquel tema era su punto débil.

—Creo que te equivocaste de profesión, Ginevra. Hubieras sido mejor actriz que prostituta —agregó con crudeza—. Lo sé porque te he visto haciendo ambas cosas y, actuando apestas menos.

Ginny, quien ya tenía el orgullo de por sí flaco, se sintió indignada, sino humillada. ¡¿Quién mierda era él para juzgarla?!

—Quizás pueda darte algunas lecciones, ¿no? Vas a necesitar clases de actuación para que tu esposa crea que eres feliz. —Harry borró su sonrisa burlona.

—Qué curioso, ¿no habías sido tú la que juró odiar las mentiras?

—Sí. Por suerte yo no tendré que vivir con una al lado de mi cama.

Ginny lo miró una última vez de arriba abajo, con la repulsión aún en sus entrañas y el estómago revuelto.

—Gracias, Harry Potter —soltó sincera—. Gracias por ahorrarme un gran disgusto.

Ginny se giró sin decir nada más, dispuesta a irse.

—¡Qué lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Ginevra! —finalizó, notando cómo sus palabras, generaban un leve estremecimiento de disgusto en ella.

El disgusto y ese frío insoportable. Y esa humillación insólita... Y esa desilusión incomparable.

Harry se quedó allí varado, liberando un último pensamiento. Su caballerosidad tenía un límite, y ella acababa de sobrepasarlo. La observó alejarse, dejando que el destino obrara libremente sobre ella, y que sucediera lo que debía sucederle, pues no volvería a interponerse en aquello. Él mismo debía abandonarse al propio destino, y esperar que sucediera lo mejor posible.

Volvió la vista atrás, hacia la lejana puerta donde la fiesta aparentemente continuaba en su máximo esplendor. Luego volvió su vista hacia adelante, notando cómo la figura de la pelirroja, ya ni casi no se divisaba en el horizonte. Y, finalmente, miró hacia el pasaje silencioso que tenía en frente.

Se sacudió apenas, intentando olvidarlo todo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y avanzó cabizbajo hacia aquel callejón, ansioso por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

{…}

Ron y Draco se disputaban sobre las frías baldosas del suelo. Habían conseguido pegarse apenas, haciéndose más ruido que daño.

Hermione se había quedado como petrificada ante la reacción de su amiga, quien ya salía por la gran puerta. Segundos después pareció volver en sí, y bajó la vista a donde la pelea comenzaba a ser la nueva atracción de la fiesta, ya que los invitados se habían ubicado en semicírculo para observar mejor.

Harry acababa de levantarse con su peor cara de pocos amigos. Se había apeado apenas y había corrido hacia la puerta, siguiendo a la pelirroja. Ron, dándose cuenta del faltante y de sus posibles intenciones, detuvo los golpes, intentando pararse. Entonces, Hermione pareció reaccionar, y se bajó de la torta lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le gritó Ron, dispuesto a seguirlo— ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Ron avanzó histérico, pero Hermione se interpuso justo entre él y el camino hacia la puerta. El ímpetu de Ron había sido tal que la embistió, volviendo a caer ambos al suelo. Ella soltó un quejido al terminar bruscamente debajo de su cuerpo.

Ron refunfuñó, molesto por la interrupción. Se irguió rápidamente, apenas deteniéndose a levantarla a ella, pero luego continuó caminando.

—¡Ron! —lo detuvo de la manga— Déjalo.

—Suéltame. —Forcejeó, soltándose— ¡Va a escucharme!

—¿Quién invitó a este idiota? —vociferó Draco, avanzando nuevamente contra él. —¿Y quién contrató a esta... gente? —soltó casi con desprecio, mirando a Hermione.

No es que ambas chicas le resultaran desagradables a la vista, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Pero su presencia había tirado la fiesta al demonio.

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada, tomando aquello como algo personal.

—¿Disculpa? —lo desafió, molesta. Draco se mostró indiferente, ignorándola por completo y mirando a Seamus con reproche.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Sólo debías encargarte de conseguir las putas! —Ron se volvió hacia él y lo golpeó con fuerza.

—¡Mi hermana no es una puta! —Draco volvió a caer al suelo, inmóvil por unos pocos segundos. —¡Y esta fiesta es una mierda! —gritó a viva voz. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar a Hermione sólo por error, y luego avanzó hacia la salida.

—¡Ron! —volvió a llamarlo con cierta desesperación, siguiéndolo con paso apretado— Déjalos —le rogó—, tienen cosas que hablar.

—¡Yo tengo cosas que hablar...! ¡Con ambos! —zanjó.

—Vamos, quédate conmigo —lo tomó del brazo, en un intento por sonar sugerente. Su movimiento fue tan rápido, que Ron no entendió cómo era que Hermione había conseguido ubicarse justo delante de él, obstruyendo su huida.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —soltó con desprecio— Suéltame.

Hermione comenzaba a irritarlo. Jamás se habían llevado bien y, particularmente, él siempre había estado en contra de la amistad de su hermana con ella. Algo en ella no terminaba de agradarle... ¡Y ahora entendía qué!

—Calmémonos —pidió—. Tomemos algo, ¿si?

—¡No quiero tomar nada! Y mucho menos con una... —se calló de inmediato, al ver cómo su rostro se trasfiguraba. —Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto —continuó a torpe modo de disculpa. Hermione lo soltó, inexpresiva—. Y de cualquier forma, no me interesa; tengo novia. —La miró una última vez, con más crudeza de la que se propuso— Adiós.

Hermione reprimió sus enormes ganas de magullar su ojo izquierdo de un golpe, y apretó sus mandíbulas, dejándolo ir. Resopló y se dejó caer en una de las salientes sólidas de la torta, utilizándola como asiento.

A unos metros suyos, Neville y Seumas ayudaban a Draco a levantarse. Una vez hubo recuperado su equilibrio, los empujó, molesto.

—¡Me cago en ustedes dos! ¡Sobre todo en ti Seumas!

—¡Y yo qué sabía! —se defendió.

—¡Pues hubieras averiguado, idiota!

Draco se sacudió, resoplando molesto.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó Draco a viva voz— Aquí no ha pasado nada. ¡Qué siga la joda!

Un breve segundo de silencio se erigió, incomodando a los presentes. Pero luego, como por obra de la magia, la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y de a poco, la muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse a lo largo de la sala, entre las bebidas inacabables y la pista intransitable.

—Bien —suspiró, sacudiendo sus palmas como si su deber hubiera sido cumplido—. Circulen, circulen —agitó sus manos, echando a Seumas y Neville.

Draco hizo una rápida pasada visual por la sala, controlando que nada más pudiera estar saliendo mal. Se topó con la alicaída figura de la stripper restante, sentada a la vera de la torta. Puso sus ojos en blanco, y se acercó a ella de mala gana. ¡Encima de que todo había salido mal y se habían quedado sin baile privado, debía pagarle él, pues Seumas ni para eso servía!

Se acercó dubitativo, aclarándose la garganta. Hermione, que tenía el codo sobre su rodilla, y el mentón apoyado cansinamente sobre su mano, apenas levantó la mirada.

—Supongo que querrás irte a tu casa. —Extendió su mano, entre cuyos dedos, tenía ligeramente apretado un pequeño manojo de billetes.

Hermione miró el dinero claramente interesada, pues no le venía nada mal, pero algo en su conciencia se remordía. Aquel dinero había sido suciamente ganado con la decepción de su mejor amiga. ¡Y ni siquiera habían hecho su parte!

Volvió a levantar la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y eso por qué? Ni siquiera hemos bailado —resopló, volviendo su mirada al vacío.

—Si, bueno... pero han venido hasta aquí ¿no?

—Tu amigo nos trajo —respondió de mala gana—. Quédatelo —despreció—, no nos lo ganamos.

Draco se rascó la cabeza y miró incómodo, hacia los alrededores. ¡No era bueno para aquellas cosas! ¿Por qué no podía hacerse cargo otro?

—Vamos, tómalo. —Volvió a acercárselo— Ya contaba con dárselo.

—No lo quiero —zanjó molesta. Se puso de pie y comenzó a arrastrar sus pies, en dirección a la salida.

—Si quieres... —comenzó, logrando que ella menguara el paso— puedes quedarte. —Draco se aclaró la garganta, incómodo— No tienes porqué bailar, pero... hay bebidas y, afuera todavía parece invierno. Está por helar.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba ser tan considerado con las mujeres? ¡O peor! ¿Desde cuándo le importaba ser tan considerado con una prostituta?

Hermione se giró lentamente, algo confundida.

—No entiendo —confesó—: Arruinamos tu fiesta, tu soltero se fue, tú no te has acostado con nadie... ¿Y aún así insistes en pagarme o en que me quede? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno —volvió a rascarse la cabeza—, no fue culpa de ustedes, ¿no? Fue el idiota de Seamus.

—Si, bueno. Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero irme a dormir.

—Está bastante frío afuera —insistió.

—¿Y?

—Y... asumo que no has traído ropa para cambiarte —carraspeó, deteniéndose nuevamente en su atuendo, y en lo sensual que ella se veía en él. Draco sonrió.

La castaña no sabía si sentirse halagada... o sumamente insultada. ¡Ya había insinuado aquello antes, y tampoco le había gustado en absoluto!

—A ver si aclaramos algunas cosas, Malfoy —se acercó a él, molesta—; Ginny y yo no somos prostitutas. Quizá tu amiguito —señaló a Seumas con la mirada— debería haber leído bien el anuncio. Nosotras somos bailarinas, no putas. —Draco se removió, algo incómodo— Cobramos por entretener VISUALMENTE a la gente, ¡No por acostarnos con ellos! —se indignó, acercándose más a él— ¡Y para el caso no hemos hecho ninguna de las dos cosas, y aunque tu dinero me venga maravillosamente bien, NO LO QUIERO!

—De acuerdo —se encogió a modo de rendición—. Tienes razón, lo lamento.

Aquello desconcertó en gran medida a Hermione, que se volvió para atrás, producto de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes razón, lo siento. Como verás, no sé mucho de buenos tratos... sólo quería hacerte sentir menos mal. Pensé que una copa te vendría bien, eso es todo —levantó la manos, en señal de rendición.

Hermione se extrañó al ver en sus ojos, un real remordimiento. Intentó suavizar sus propios rasgos, pero aún estaba disgustada por el resultado general de la noche.

—De acuerdo —masculló.

—¿Tregua? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano derecha. Ella entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa— Vamos, no sé cuándo se case alguno de estos idiotas —señaló hacia atrás—, y si no voy a verte hasta entonces, al menos terminemos bien —sonrió galante.

¿Qué se traía entre manos ese rubio interesado? Ella continuó sin ceder.

—¿Y si prometo contratarte para el próximo evento? —sonrió aún más amplio, como implorando por su sonrisa— ¿Quedaríamos a mano? —Ella sonrió de lado, incapaz de seguir reteniendo la sonrisa.

—No quiero que me contrates —sólo dijo, estrechando su mano—. Aunque, si lo haces, procura que no conozca a nadie en la fiesta.

—Es un trato —volvió a sonreír, conquistador—. Entonces... ¿una copa? —alzó las cejas.

—No, prefiero no tomar.

Draco se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, quizás porque, después de todo seguía esperando encamarse con alguien aquella noche.

—Pero... —Hermione miró hacia atrás, donde su amiga se había ido— mi amiga me dejó sola y, no tengo cómo volver —lo miró con sutileza—, ¿crees que alguno de estos monos pueda llevarme? —miró por encima de su hombro. Draco sonrió, conforme con aquella nueva oportunidad.

Miró a los presentes en la fiesta, fingiendo sopesar cuál de ellos sería un buen candidato.

—¿Para qué lado vas?

—Para el centro.

—Pues... —fingió dudar unos segundos más, pero luego se resignó— ¡Bah! —volvió a mirarla— Yo te llevo. Me quedas cerca y... de todos modos esta fiesta apesta.

Ella sonrió apenas, a modo de agradecimiento, y ambos se giraron. Él colocó sutilmente su mano sobre la espalda de su cintura, para dirigirla hacia la salida.

Quizás, después de todo, sí consiguiera tener sexo aquella noche.

{…}

Harry abrió abruptamente la puerta, de modo tal que esta golpeó contra la pared. Ingresó farfullando. Detrás de él entró Draco, que lo miraba divertido. Entre sus manos sostenía dos trajes negros desde sus perchas, envueltos en nailon, recién rescatados de la tintorería.

—¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto! —gritó exasperado y tiró las llaves contra una de las paredes del living. Draco reprimió una risa y, para disimularlo, cerró la puerta con parsimonia.

—¿Hace falta que volvamos a hablar del tema?

—¿Cómo pudo mentirme así? —continuó.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así! Tan... tan... —pensó unos segundos, deteniéndose en el medio de la sala— tan fríamente. —Harry se giró para mirar a su amigo— Porque ni siquiera lo dudó, Draco. ¡La muy desgraciada me mintió en la cara, sin el menor remordimiento! —Draco soltó una risa irónica.

—No sé qué te sorprende. Tú hiciste lo mismo, ¿no? ¿O acaso no saliste con ella a dos días de tu boda, y jugaste a ser su príncipe azul sólo para poder encamártela? —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco comenzó a reír— No entiendo cómo no lo conseguiste... ¡Si es una puta! —Al ver el odio en sus ojos, Draco intentó detener su risa y luego levantó las manos, en señal de rendición— Está bien, está bien... sólo decía.

—¡Sabes que lo mío es distinto! —continuó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque estabas queriendo aprovechar los últimos momentos de tu soltería con la primera que te calentara?

—¡Pero si fue tu idea! ¡Tú me dijiste que...! —se quejó.

—¡Hey! No digo que esté mal —rió—. Además, no te culpo... —alzó las cejas, sugerentemente— Después de todo, ella era una profesional ¿no? —Harry volvió a gruñir, intentando borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia la heladera y la abrió de par en par, buscando una ansiada cerveza.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto, de todos modos? —continuó Draco, dejando los trajes sobre la mesa— no es que fueras a dejar a Laureen para casarte con ella.

—¡Con la dulce y encantadora Ginny podría haberlo hecho! —destapó la cerveza con vehemencia. Harry prefería comerse un hipogrifo antes de admitirle a Draco que la chica que había conocido en aquella cita impensada, le había movido hasta los cimientos de su compostura, al punto de no distinguir qué era buena o mala idea.

—No, eso no es verdad.

—No. Con la prostituta y desalmada, no lo es.

—No —continuó, seguro de sí.

—Bueno, ahora nunca lo sabremos ¿no? —soltó orgulloso y bebió un prolongado sorbo de cerveza, del pico.

—Si lo hubieras siquiera pensado, no le habrías mentido. ¡Ni le hubieras mentido a Laureen!

—¡Y tú qué sabes! —se exasperó. Aquel tema lo sacaba de quicio— ¡Menos mal que le mentí! ¡Menos mal que le hice creer que era otra persona! Al menos ahora no soy el único que se siente un idiota —repuso con rencor, bebiendo otro sorbo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, como meditativos. De pronto, Draco comenzó a reír, incapaz de seguir aguantándose.

—¿Cómo no te revolcaste con ella? —rió con ganas. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Basta, ¿si?

—Lo siento pero, ¡la tenías regalada! Sólo tenías que pagarle el taxi y... —continuó riendo.

—¡No es gracioso...! —Las facciones de Harry tomaron un aspecto de descontento infantil— No entiendo qué salió mal. —Aquello sólo logró que su amigo se contrajera aún más de la risa.

—Lo siento... es que... de haber sabido... quizás tendrías que haber sacado plata del cajero... —Harry agarró un cenicero de madera, ubicado en el desayunador sólo con fines decorativos, y se lo arrojó por la cabeza.

—¡Cortemos con el tema de una vez! —Draco apenas lo esquivó entre risas. Luego, de a poco, Draco intentó volver en sí, obligándose a detener los espasmos de risa.

—Tienes razón —respiró—. Volvamos a lo importante. —Harry asintió— Le daré su número a Neville, quizás así consiga sacarse lo virgen —comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—¿Y de qué te ríes tú? ¡Ni siquiera conseguiste acostarte con Hermione! —Draco se puso serio de pronto.

—Ese es un tema aparte. —Harry sonrió, complacido.

—Si, lo imagino; estaba triste, necesitaba el dinero y estaba borracha; ahora entiendo por qué no pudiste —dijo irónico.

—¡Hey...! No estaba borracha.

—Lo cual era muy complicado de conseguir, teniendo en cuenta que era una despedida de soltero y estábamos en una casa llena de alcohol.

—Hermione no es una persona fácil... aparentemente.

—¡Pues ahí tienes! —zanjó finalmente— Así que no vuelvas a hablar del tema. De todos modos, ya no tiene sentido; a partir de esta noche... no me despegaré más de Laureen y no podremos volver a tocar el tema —dijo, sin rastros de emoción en su voz.

—Lo cual me recuerda que... —miró su reloj— te quedan cinco horas de soltero. ¡Y aún no has buscado los anillos!

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú eres el padrino!

—Si y adivina qué, yo busqué los trajes.

—¿No se supone que los padrinos deben hacer todo?

—Si bueno, también se suponía que el padrino se acostaba con la stripper en la despedida de soltero; ya ves, los planes se frustran.

—Aún te queda la boda. Ahí si —concretó—, si no te acuestas con alguna de las desesperadas amigas de Laureen, entonces definitivamente serás el peor padrino de la historia.

{…}

La semana había pasado casi en un suspiro.

En el modesto departamento de las chicas, las cosas estaban dadas vueltas. Hacía varios días que los muebles y platos no se limpiaban, la mesa no se recogía y las camas no se alistaban. El departamento tenía apenas dos ambientes; la cocina-living-comedor, y un pequeño cuarto con dos camas cuchetas.

La cocina-living-comedor tenía los tres espacios, ligeramente delimitados por el tipo de muebles. Entrando al departamento, a la derecha estaba la humilde cocina, con un horno de cuatro hornallas, una pequeña heladera y un mueble de mesada; en el medio estaba el comedor, con una simple mesa con cuatro sillas, que ahora parecía intransitable debido a la cantidad de libros y papeles sobre ella; y por fin, a la izquierda, y contando con un minúsculo balcón, el living, tan sólo amueblado por un sofá de dos piezas —cuyo aspecto era casi deplorable—, una mesa ratona —también atestada de porquerías, platos sucios, y libros— y una pequeñísima televisión, encastrada al mueble de la pared. A la izquierda del living, una escondida puerta comunicaba a éste con el dormitorio en suite. En el dormitorio apenas había espacio para transitar, entre las camas y el gran armario casi metido a presión.

Ginny estaba recostada en la cama de arriba, hecha un completo bollo de sí, despierta, pero con la mirada ida en la nada. Como lo había hecho toda aquella semana, no podía sacar de su mente la cara de Harry al salir ella de la torta. Así como tampoco podía olvidar el modo en que su corazón se había contraído, al entender que él se casaría; que la maravillosa cita que habían tenido, dos días antes de aquella fatídica fiesta, había sido una completa farsa, un juego que él había jugado sólo para distenderse de la idea de esclavitud. Quizás, a modo de despedida de su soltería.

Escuchaba a su amiga refunfuñar desde el comedor.

Sabía que en parte, ella estaba enojada con su reacción. Quizás Hermione esperaba que ella, aún habiendo reconocido a Harry, actuara como una profesional y continuara bailando, sólo para poder cobrar el dinero que desesperadamente necesitaban. Pero quizás, no era tan profesional como su amiga la consideraba.

Ellas se habían ido a vivir juntas hacía casi dos años, con idea de juntar fuerzas y ahorros, para poder seguir cada una con sus estudios. La familia de Hermione tenía tan poca plata como la de Ginny, por lo que ellas habían sido mantenidas por las mismas, sólo hasta que el colegió había terminado. Después de todo, en casa de Ginny eran siete, y en casa de Hermione, los dentistas cada vez ganaban menos.

La idea había resultado provechosa en un principio; ambas tenían mínimos ahorros de su juventud, lo cual les permitía establecerse sólo si comenzaban a trabajar de inmediato. Por un absurdo anuncio en el diario, Ginny se había lanzado a una aerolínea de poca monta, ofreciéndose como azafata y, por su acertadamente esbelta figura y su simpática sonrisa, había sido contratada. No le pagaban mucho, y era más el tiempo que no dormía y volaba, que el que podía sentarse en la comodidad de su departamento, a estudiar como deseaba.

Hermione, por su parte, había comenzado a trabajar por las noches, en un bar cuyo dueño era su tío, y cuyo socio minoritario era su padre. Aquello le dejaba la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde para estudiar por su cuenta, hasta decidir qué carrera seguir. Y durante un año las cosas habían resultado de maravilla, pues Ginny casi no estaba y cuando estaba, dormía, lo cual dejaba a Hermione, una completa serenidad muy efectiva para su estudio.

Al cabo de un año, ella había optado por estudiar a fondo y comenzar a cursar una carrera, cuyo simple nombre resumía las mejores cosas que ella conocía; "Historia de la magia". No tenía idea para qué podía servirle el título, una vez que lo obtuviera. Pero estudiaba por hobbie y trabajaba por necesidad, aquel era su lema.

En un mismo mes habían coincidido dos desgracias similares; el padre de Hermione se había distanciado de su tío, a causa de una estafa en que éste lo había envuelto, lo cual había obligado a su padre a vender su parte del bar, y a Hermione a desvincularse de su tío. Así, ella perdió el trabajo y los estudios pronto comenzaron a resultarle carísimos. La segunda desgracia implicaba a una Ginny desocupada; ella había sido despedida de su trabajo, por relacionarse con uno de los pasajeros en plena jornada laboral.

"¡Fue sólo un deslíz!" se había excusado frente a la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga. "¡No puedes culparme, si lo hubieras visto, tú tampoco te hubieras negado."

La verdad era que ambas estaban desempleadas, y las cuentas seguían archivándose en su buzón, impacientándolas día a día.

En un desesperado intento de búsqueda, Hermione había encontrado un anuncio en el que solicitaban a dos actrices con cualidades muy parecidas a las de ellas dos. Ambas habían pactado no decir nada al respecto de su falta de experiencia, y probar suerte.

Una vez en el lugar, ambas notaron que lo que pedían no eran simples actrices. Lo que el anuncio evitaba comentar, era que la entrevista era para actrices porno. Por lo que, llegadas al lugar, ambas se sintieron fuera de lugar y completamente avergonzadas sólo por el hecho de haber dudado un segundo.

Al salir, un hombre se acercó a ellas.

—Es una lástima —había dicho— que dos cuerpos como los de ustedes, no se aprovechen como es debido.

Hermione estuvo por golpearlo directo en la cara, justo cuando Ginny la retuvo.

—Déjalo hablar.

—¡Es un maldito proxeneta!

—¡En absoluto! —se indignó el susodicho— ¡Soy un representante!

—En tu jerga es lo mismo, malandrín. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Hermione, por favor —la sacudió, alejándola del tipo. Una vez que se hubo calmado, Ginny se apeó y lo enfrentó. —No vamos a acostarnos con nadie. No somos prostitutas. Somos personas completamente capaces de trabajar de cualquier de otra cosa que no sea...

—¿Son capaces de ganar dos grandes, en una semana? —frunció el ceño. Hermione y Ginny se miraron, callando por completo.

—¡No somos prostitutas! —zanjó Hermione.

—No son prostitutas las que represento.

El tipo les explicó brevemente que se dedicaba a buscar talentos como ellas, dispuestos a bailar y mostrarse sin ningún otro compromiso; para animar fiestas, para decorar boliches... "Ya saben, lo de siempre". E hizo hincapié una y otra vez, en el la cantidad de dinero que podrían ganar entre las dos en una sola noche.

Tras meditarlo sólo una semana, ambas habían llegado a un acuerdo; lo intentarían unas semanas, quizás un mes. En cuanto alguna de las dos se sintiera incómoda, tirarían el trabajo a la mierda, y volverían a mendigar algún soso puesto por las calles.

Su representante buscó en principio, darle los trabajos más sencillos y menos riesgosos de la profesión; los boliches. Sobretodo aquellos que estuvieran llenos de musculosos hombres de seguridad, capaces de defenderlas ante cualquier inconveniente. De modo que poco a poco, ellas comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la idea de trabajar todos los fines de semana de noche, y a tomar lecciones de danza durante algunas mañanas en la semana.

La historia oficial para sus familias, era que Ginny continuaba trabajando en la aerolínea, y Hermione había conseguido un puesto en un restaurante, cubriendo el turno noche.

Pero a los meses de comenzar a trabajar para el "representante", los trabajos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más turbios. Cuando ambas entendieron que, él único modo de seguir ganando el mismo dinero era acostándose efectivamente con los clientes, Ginny finalmente permitió a Hermione que le rompiera la cara al tipo, huyendo luego de aquel antro.

Después de eso, comenzaron a ofrecerse ellas mismas, trabajando sólo para fiestas privadas. Aquello implicaba un sueldo inestable y casi tan deplorable como cualquier otro, por lo que Hermione prácticamente había abandonado sus estudios, y había comenzado a trabajar —efectivamente— en un restaurante el resto de las noches; y Ginny, gracias a un antiguo contacto, había conseguido volver a la aerolínea, pero sólo en un puesto temporario, que implicaba auxiliar a cualquiera de las azafatas en cualquiera de los vuelos. Eso era tan conveniente como inconveniente; solía tener trabajo al menos una, o quizá dos veces a la semana (y no más, pues la aerolínea era más bien pequeña). Pero nunca sabía con certeza qué día trabajaría, simplemente la llamaban con tres horas de anticipación, y ella debía estar preparada.

Y gracias a ese maldito trabajo, el único día de la semana que cubría vuelos, se había cruzado con el idiota de Potter.

Volvió a ahogar un quejido entre la almohada, incapaz de controlar su malhumor.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —la retó desde el comedor— ¡El idiota ha sido él!

—¡No! —se quejó desde su cama— La idiota he sido yo, por creerle. —Hermione no contestó. Cuando a su amiga le agarraban aquellos berrinches, era mejor no inmiscuirse.

—Estaba pensando que... quizás tendríamos que limpiar un poco.

—¿Para qué? Yo no espero a nadie. ¡Ya no saldré con Harry, no sé si te enteraste! —volvió a quejarse, irónica.

Porque si bien había salido con él aquella única vez, él había comenzado a llamarla seguido —hasta cinco veces, en esos dos días antes de la fiesta—, lo cual hizo creer a ambas que pronto se dejaría ver por su departamento de nuevo.

Pero no.

Y probablemente, aquello no volvería a suceder jamás.

Harry no pisaría su departamento nunca más en la vida.

—Pues, nunca se sabe. Podríamos limpiar, hoy tengo franco.

—¿Limpiar? ¿Eso quieres hacer con tu franco? ¿Limpiar para qué, si...? —se interrumpió de pronto— ¡Oh, no! —saltó de la cama y se dirigió al living para mirarla— ¡Por favor, dime que no! —ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿Con ese cretino?

—No es un cretino.

—¿Qué ha hecho por ti al momento? ¿Eh? ¿Te trajo flores? ¿Te invitó a salir? ¿Te llevó a algún lado?

—Pues... no. ¡Pero Harry hizo todo eso contigo, y mira cómo terminó! —quiso defenderse, olvidando que aquel aún era un tema escabroso para ella. Sus facciones se contrajeron. Ginny apretó los labios, molesta.

—Eso es porque yo tengo mala suerte. Y porque no soy un gran partido, ¡pero tú, Hermione! ¡Vamos! Aspira un poco más alto.

—¿Qué hay de malo con Malfoy?

—¡Que es un mujeriego baboso!

—Pues, ¿acaso no lo son todos los hombres? —Ginny volvió a callar— No estoy diciendo que vaya a salir con él, ni estoy diciendo que vaya a venir. Pero quizás, y sólo quizás, quiera dejarlo subir si me acompaña de nuevo.

—¡Es que eso es lo que él quiere! ¿Por qué crees que sigue trayéndote? Espera que lo dejes subir y que hagas tu maravilloso trabajo con él... ¡Piensa que eres una puta, Hermione!

—Ya aclaramos ese punto.

—Pero aún no te acostaste con él.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sólo por eso te hace creer que lo entiende. Cuando tú cedas, todo lo demás se irá por un tubo. ¿Por qué crees que yo no me acosté con Harry? ¡Sabía que sólo buscaba eso! ¡Y no quería que creyera que era una puta...! —Ginny bajó el tono de voz— Indudablemente terminó creyéndolo, pero ese es su problema, no el mío.

Ginny olvidó que era de su amiga de quien estaban hablando, y comenzó a farfullar nuevamente.

—Bueno, si no es por él, limpiemos por nosotras —pidió—. Ya sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo pero, ¿no estás cansada de vivir entre esta mugre?

—Estoy cansada de vivir en esta pocilga, pero eso no cambiará.

—De acuerdo, olvídalo. Limpiaré yo sola —se levantó, cerrando su libro y haciéndolo a un lado, en un vano intento por hacer espacio.

{…}

Le gustaba la libertad. Y últimamente la única que podía experimentar, era la de andar por su departamento en ropa interior. Debido a que la primavera aún estaba fresca, Ginny había prendido la calefacción sólo para poder estar tirada en su cama, en bombacha y corpiño. Un conjunto nada sexy, valía aclarar. Tarareaba una canción extremadamente depresiva, la cual parecía ir acorde a sus sentimientos en los últimos días.

Ginny escuchó a Hermione abrir la puerta, callándola de inmediato. Aguzó el oído. Hermione venía riendo, lo cual no era buena señal. La escuchó entrar y... hablaba con alguien. Ginny frunció el ceño.

¡Gracias a Dios habían limpiado!

Luego entendió todo. Su rostro se puso serio de pronto, al oír la voz masculina tras la de ella.

La puerta estaba entornada, y dudaba que Hermione supiera que ella estaba allí, por lo que no podía ahora simplemente salir por la puerta. Confiaba en que ella no cediera ante la tentación y, no necesitara realmente el cuarto. Ginny miró hacia el baño; bueno, eso quizás sí lo necesitaran. Pero quizás no se quedaran tanto tiempo, ella había dicho que irían al cine.

Se mantuvo callada, esperando pasar inadvertida. Draco no le caía bien, no sabía porqué. Quizás porque era lo más cercano que tenía de Harry, y al momento no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escuchar qué pasaba del otro lado de la puerta; ¿habían dejado de hablar? ¿ya habían pasado a la acción?

Hermione rió nuevamente, lo cual desmintió sus dudas.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó ella.

—Si, claro. —Silencio. —Está un poco caluroso aquí, ¿no?

—Si, lo siento. Es Ginny... no le gusta mucho el frío. Iré a apagar la estufa.

La escuchó cerca de la puerta del cuarto, girando la perilla de la misma.

—Ahora sí.

—Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí! Ibas a decirme cómo fue que diste con Seamus —le recordó él.

—Creo que él conocía a Rupert, el que te conté que iba a casarse.

—¡Si! —rió— Que se divorció antes de tiempo... pero, ¿por qué?

—Ginny y yo fuimos a cubrir una fiesta. Íbamos a hacer nuestra entrada, claro, —rió Hermione antes de tiempo. _"Oh no" _pensó Ginny _"No, Hermione, no cuentes esa"_— y resultó que Rupert era el tipo con el que Ginny se había acostado —rió— ¡En la cabina del avión!

—¿Por el que la echaron? —Draco pareció sorprendido. Luego de lo que, Ginny asumió, fue un asentimiento, él comenzó a reír con ella.

Ginny refunfuñó entre dientes. ¡No podía creer que ya le contara esa historia! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocían! Aquello era algo privado y... sentimental. Pero claro, Hermione era bastante más extrovertida que ella... o realmente le gustaba ese idiota y buscaba hacerlo reír a como de lugar.

Hermione dijo algo más que ella no oyó, por lo que se acercó más a la vera de su cama.

—Ginevra es algo... ligera, ¿no? —soltó Draco, como al pasar.

Ginny casi se caía al escuchar sus palabras. ¡Pero quién...!

—No —la voz de su amiga se puso seria de pronto—, no claro que no. Sólo... se enamora con demasiada facilidad.

—¡Y que lo digas! Potter me contó —dijo, y ella juró sentir que sonreía.

Un creciente odio por ese petulante, había comenzado a crecer en su estómago. ¡Y por Harry Potter! El hijo de puta no sólo le había mentido y había intentado acostarse con ella a dos días de casarse, sino que luego se juntó con su amiguito a reírse de lo fácil que había sido engañarla.

—No hables de él —le pidió Hermione—, no está bien lo que...

—Vamos, no discutamos esto de nuevo —cortó por lo sano.

—No.

—Agradezco que todo haya resultado medianamente bien en la fiesta.

—¿Bien, dices? —se burló.

—Bueno, por lo visto, Ginny tiene un historial algo selecto. Por suerte Harry no fue como ese tal Rupert y, finalmente se casó.

Ginny cayó en seco de la litera, chocando de frente contra el suelo, y produciendo un ruido sordo que sin duda ellos escucharon. Oyó los pasos apurados de ambos y, segundos después, se abrió la puerta. Draco apenas pudo contener la risa.

—¡Ginny! —corrió a ayudarla, su amiga— ¡No sabía que estabas acá!

—See —masculló contra el suelo—, me doy cuenta. —Logró incorporarse con la ayuda de Hermione, y se frotó la frente con dolor— Me di cuenta de que ambos estaban pasando un buen momento riéndose de mí, ¡qué par de idiotas! —soltó, enfrentándose al rubio— ¡En especial ese amigo tuyo, Malfoy! Y si vas a estar en mi casa, haz el favor de no nombrarlo, ¿oíste?

Draco sólo se dispuso a mirarla desde su altura, con soberbia. Luego pareció percatarse de que ella estaba en ropa interior, deslizando su mirada hacia abajo sin querer. Deseó poder contener la risa, pero no pudo. Las orejas de Ginny pronto se tiñeron de rojo al entender la situación; él se estaba riendo de su aniñado conjunto. ¡Aquello le molestó incluso más, que el hecho de que la mirara sin pudor!

—¡Pero quién...! —comenzó a golpearlo sin mayor fuerza, tan sólo para sacarlo del cuarto. —¡Vete, idiota! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a pisar este cuarto, ¿me oíste?!

—Ginny —intentó calmarla, sosteniendo sus manos. Hermione la miró alusivamente—, por favor —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Pero es un idiota!

—Por favor —repitió.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —continuó gritando a viva voz— ¿Quieres que los deje solos?

—Quiero que te calmes.

—¡Entonces haz que se vaya! ¡No lo soporto! —Draco volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

—Creo que mejor me voy, Granyi —sonrió con informalidad, como si fuera amiga de toda la vida.

—¡Eso! —festejó Ginny, mientras su amiga la callaba.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Si. A menos claro que... quieras acompañarme. —Hermione miró a su amiga y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me mires a mí, yo no me pienso ir con él.

—De acuerdo, te dejaremos en paz Ginny, sólo... —esperó a que Draco se alejara para tomar sus cosas, y bajó la voz— intenta no pensar más en ello, ¿si? Tienes un examen de ingreso que dar y...

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé.

—¿Recuerdas lo que estudiamos?

—Herms... no te preocupes por mí. Sólo —miró hacia donde Draco se encontraba—, cuídate, ¿si? Y no dejes que...

—Ya hablamos de esto —la reprendió con la mirada.

—De acuerdo —se resignó—. Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a mis padres. Hace mucho que no los veo y, quizás me haga bien.

—¡Me parece genial!

—Podrías acompañarme si quieres. No pienso salir hasta tarde y...

—Deja de hacer eso —sonrió—. No eres mi madre, Ginny. Y no voy a acostarme con él hoy —susurró— así que déjate de pavadas.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo decía.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

{…}


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdón tantísimo por la demora. Hacemos lo que podemos, sinceramente, no es por mala prensa :). Joanne y yo esperamos que les guste mucho, y gracias por los reviews!.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Yo nunca te mentí, mas que por verte reír.**_

_**Es mentira que nunca te he mentido,**_

_**es mentira que no te mienta más;**_

_**es mentira que un bulo repetido**_

_**merezca ser verdad.**_

Podía decirse que la luna de miel había sido grata; Laureen y Harry habían pasado toda la semana encerrados en una cabaña caribeña, a la vera de la playa. Apenas si salían a tomar sol o mojar los pies en las cálidas aguas, pues cuando no era ella la que le rogaba quedarse en el cuarto para satisfacer sus deseos, se lo pedía él.

—¿Seguro fuiste al caribe? —lo miró por varios segundos— Estás más blanco que cuando te fuiste. Incluso... —se acercó a inspeccionarlo— Potter, ¿esas son ojeras? ¿qué pasó contigo?

—Prometo explicártelo cuando seas mayor y puedas entender —sonrió de lado. Draco asintió, complacido.

—¡Bien hecho, tigre! —palmeó su espalda— Ya era hora, ¿llegaste a la tercera base? —se burló.

—No empieces.

—La verdad, te felicito. Has sido increíblemente paciente —fingió solemnidad—. Creí que la pelirroja te haría flaquear pero...

—¡Que no empieces! Ya está. Me pasé toda la luna de miel teniendo sexo como debía ser, ¿está bien? No hay porqué ponerse graciosos al respecto.

—Amén, queridos hermanos —se burló, haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre su cuerpo. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Le diré a Laureen que te has burlado de ella —amenazó, infantil.

—Al cabo que ya no le caigo bien.

—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un...

—"...misógino machista que vive del pecado" Si, lo sé —imitó Draco con voz irritante.

—Bueno, a lo que vine. Prepara tus cosas; nos vamos.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—A pescar. ¡Y esta vez manejo yo! Quiero estrenar tu regalo de bodas.

—¿Ya es fin de semana? Pensé que ahora que eras casado no...

—Ni hablar. Necesito un descanso de esa mujer.

—¿Cómo? ¿No querrás disfrutar del sexo marital?

—Creo que estoy fuera de entrenamiento —sonrió—. Además, una semana es suficiente Laureen por el momento.

—Viejo, ¿para qué te casaste? —Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—Creí que tú más que nadie, lo entendería. La luna de miel fue de verdad magnífica.

—¡Y después el misógino soy yo!

* * *

—¡Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste?! —la reprendió con sus brazos en jarra.

—Soy mujer ¿no? —se defendió mientras cerraba su valija.

—No; la característica más importante de una mujer, es hacer rogar al hombre, detener el momento, medir su real interés; ¡Y tú no hiciste nada de eso!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿No viste el cuerpo que tiene?

—¡Pero es un idiota!

—No es un idiota. —Salió del cuarto arrastrando la valija, dejándola al lado de la puerta— Quizás nos diera esa impresión al principio, pero la verdad es que él sólo es... tímido.

—¡Por favor! —rodó los ojos, saliendo también del cuarto, con una valija en la mano.

—¡Es verdad! No está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres...

—...decentes —completó—. Vamos, Hermione, ¿a quién quieres mentirle? El tipo es un mujeriego, lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Pues mejor así —soltó decidida—. Al menos yo lo supe a tiempo y decidí acostarme con él de todos modos. Tú estuviste por hacerlo porque creías que Harry era sincero, ¡Y ya ves!

—Y aún creyendo que era sincero no cedí, justamente porque soy una mujer y él es un maldito hombre.

—De acuerdo, tú estás aspirando al lesbianismo, pero yo no. Ni quiero ser monja. ¡Yo sólo quiero conocer a alguien que valga la pena y divertirme con él!

—Dime qué fue lo que viste en Malfoy, que te hizo creer que valía la pena.

—Pues... —se tomó unos segundos para meditar. Ginny la apremiaba con su mirada, desafiante porque sabía que no se le ocurriría una sola cualidad de él, que valiera la pena mencionar. —Ha sido sincero —comenzó.

—Eso no lo sabes hasta que no descubras una mentira.

—¡Deja de ser tan cínica! Sólo porque a ti te hayan mentido, no quiere decir que...

—¡El idiota que me mintió es el mejor amigo del idiota con el que te acostaste, ¿lo olvidas?! ¿Y por qué crees que se lleven tan bien?

—Basta, no hablaré más del tema. Draco me ha invitado a salir varias veces, ha pagado mis cenas, ha sido caballero y, al momento, no me ha mentido. Para mí, eso es suficiente.

—Genial. Maravilloso entonces —soltó con sarcasmo—. ¡Vayámonos a la madriguera saltando, y cantando una empalagosa canción como si esto fuera un maldito musical! —gritó a viva voz, mientras salía del departamento arrastrando su valija. Hermione rodó los ojos y salió también, apagando la luz detrás de sí y cerrando con llave.

* * *

—...que no tengo mucha señal —repitió, molesto—. ¡Que no te escucho! —continuó discutiendo— De acuerdo, no te oigo nada. Sólo te llamaba para avisarte que habíamos llegado y que... ¿me oyes? —Aguardó unos segundos. Escuchaba un intermitente ruido de fondo. —Nos quedaremos unos días y luego... ¡Que nos quedaremos unos días aquí y luego volvemos! —Draco rodó los ojos y se dirigió al auto. —Te llamaré cuando estemos por... ¡Te llamaré cuando...! —Harry alejó el celular de su oído y lo miró, tenía las mejillas coloradas por la ira. Cortó la llamada, farfullando.

—"¿Me llamarás cuándo, cariño?" —dijo Draco desde el auto, burlando una voz femenina. Harry miró con desagrado cómo se reía su amigo.

—¡No hay señal en ningún lado! ¿Dónde mierda estamos? —se exasperó.

—No muy lejos. Apenas estamos en las afueras de Londres.

Draco tenía medio cuerpo dentro del auto, estaba revolviendo las ropas y bolsos que había sobre las lunetas.

—¿Y por qué no hay señal?

—Pues... —Draco tiró de un extremo de lo que parecía un bolso, intentando sacarlo— porque este iba a ser un viaje relajante y desestresante. —Finalmente el bolso cedió y Draco trastabilló apenas, con el bolso entre las manos. Recuperó el equilibrio y luego resopló. Dejó caer el bolso y miró a su amigo con obviedad— Y si lo que a ti te estresa es tu mujer y el sexo, pues... —extendió sus manos, señalando el paisaje— aquí no hay nada de eso. Harry entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza—. Además, querías pescar ¿no? Me dijeron que esta costa es perfecta.

Sólo entonces Harry se permitió observar el alrededor. Habían detenido el auto a unos veinte metros de la costa, donde ya comenzaban a presentarse pequeñas piedras formando la orilla del gran lago. No parecía haber nada a extensos kilómetros de ellos. El terreno era irregular pero mayormente llano, y del lado izquierdo como a lo lejos, había un pequeño cordón de colinas que no parecían demasiado altas.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Harry—. Entonces, sugiero que armemos las carpas ahora que aún hay luz.

—¿Armar? No sé tú pero yo traje mi varita.

Draco desenfundó su varita, apuntando a uno de los bultos, pero cuando estuvo por lanzar un hechizo, Harry lo detuvo.

—No, nada de eso. —Le arrebató la varita y se encaminó al auto, guardándola en la luneta del copiloto— Hagamos esto como debe ser. Si manejé y te traje hasta aquí, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarme a armar las carpas.

Draco miró el bolso en el suelo con desconfianza. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que aquello que parecía ser una almohada, pudiera convertirse en una carpa, sin el uso de magia?

—Esto será interesante.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny se habían aparecido a escasos metros de la madriguera. Aún no atardecía cuando abrieron la puerta e ingresaron en ella.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegamos...! —anunció Ginny, dejando pasar a su amiga y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Hermione dejó las valijas allí mismo, no atreviéndose a ingresar aún más, hasta que alguno de los dos vinieran a darles la bienvenida.

—¿Ma? —volvió a llamar, asomándose a la escalera.

Escuchó pasos en el piso superior, y luego Ron se dejó ver, bajando las escaleras. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. Miró primero a Ginny y luego a Hermione, quien recordando el contexto de la última vez que se habían visto, se sintió avergonzada de pronto y agachó la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Ginny con aspereza.

Las cosas no habían quedado bien desde la fiesta. Su inocente hermano había creído —así como el resto de su familia— que ella se ganaba la vida decentemente. Pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a abrir los ojos de golpe, afrontándose con la mayor vergüenza que ella le pudiera hacerle sentir jamás.

—Estoy de visita —contestó Ron, secamente. Aún no le había dicho todo lo que pensaba de su profesión.

—¿Y dónde están papá y mamá?

—Han salido a comprar algo. No tardarán en volver.

Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione con cierto desprecio, quizás con rencor; estaba casi seguro que había sido ella quien corrompiera la inocencia de su hermana, y la condujera por el mal camino. Hermione se sonrojó, entre incómoda y molesta. Ginny no le había advertido de aquello. Si sabía que su hermano iba a estar ahí incomodándola desde el primer día, hubiera pensado dos veces la invitación de su amiga, optando seguro por quedarse en el departamento, leyendo algún que otro libro.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el fin de semana?

—Si —zanjó Ron.

—Bien.

—Creo que mamá ha preparado el cuarto de Fred y George para que ambas lo compartan. —Volvió a mirar a Hermione, aún en duda de si la dejaría quedarse, o armaría un escándalo enfrente de sus padres para que ellos mismos la echasen.

No entendía porqué, pero no le caía nada bien. Quizás porque al mirarla sólo podía pensar en la noche. En LAS noches, mejor dicho. En todas las noches que él había estado cómodamente viviendo su vida, presa de la ignorancia, en las cuales Hermione convencía a su hermana de que ambas se desvistieran por un par de billetes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione finalmente, cansada de que sus ojos la invadieran— ¿Qué pasa?

Ron pareció extrañarse ante aquel arranque. Pero, ¿qué le sorprendía?. Hermione no debía de ser ni la mitad de sumisa de lo que aparentaba. Después de todo, debía de ser lo suficientemente  
extrovertida como para sacarse la ropa delante de un completo desconocido.

—No he dicho nada.

—Si, lo sé, pero no dejas de mirarme. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? —lo provocó con la frente en alto.

—Poca autoestima, e imagino que falta de dignidad también —soltó con crudeza—. No entiendo cómo puedes hacer lo que haces, y luego simplemente fingir que eres normal.

—¡Ron! —lo reprendió Ginny.

—¡Soy normal! —se molestó— ¿Y qué sabes tú de dignidad?

—Sé que una persona normal...

—¡Ron!

—...con su sentido de la vergüenza y de la dignidad intactos, jamás haría lo que ustedes hacen —y entonces miró también a su hermana— ¿Viniste a decirles a papá y a mamá?

—No. Ni se lo dirás tú.

—¡Oh!, claro que se los voy a decir.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —soltó Hermione, incapaz de no sentir aprensión por él.

—¿Mi problema? —terminó de bajar las escaleras para dirigirse hacia ella— Mi problema es que, desde que mi hermana se fue a vivir contigo vive de la prostitución.

—¡Nosotras no somos...!

—¡Hey! —interrumpió Ginny, ofendida— ¿Y qué si viviera de ella? Al menos trabajo para mantenerme y no ser una carga, no le pido dinero a papá cuando las cosas se ponen un poquito difíciles —agredió.

—Eso es porque yo estudio, Ginevra.

—¡Yo también estudio! ¡Y Hermione también estudia! Y ambas tenemos DOS trabajos... ¿Qué puedes decir tú al respecto? ¿Eh?

Ron estuvo por replicar, justo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, interrumpiendo el incómodo momento. Arthur y Molly ingresaron y sonrieron ampliamente al ver a sus invitadas.

—¡Niñas! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —saludó Molly.

—Hola ma... —apenas contestó, más molesta que feliz.

—¡Hermione! —la abrazó también— Hacía tanto que no te veía.

—Hola, Molly, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, querida, bien. Ron —lo miró— conocías a Hermione ¿verdad?

—Si —dijo sin emoción alguna—, la he visto alguna que otra vez —murmuró.

—Iba a pasar la navidad con nosotros el año pasado pero...

—Mi madre te pide disculpas por eso, Molly —sonrió gentil, intentando disimular la irascibilidad que el pelirrojo le había causado.

—Está bien, linda, no te preocupes. Es un nuevo año y... ¡Me alegro que estén aquí! Vamos, pónganse cómodas.

Aquello no fue literal, claro. Hermione y Ginny no podían sentirse más incómodas, ahora que Ron no dejaba de pasearse por los pasillos, reprendiéndolas con la mirada siempre que podía. Incluso, durante el almuerzo —y todo lo que éste duró—, él se había dedicado a lanzarles indirectas sobre su profesión y su modo de vida. Ambas se miraban de a ratos, intentando calmarse mutuamente. Más de una vez, Ginny estuvo por hechizar a su hermano, pero Hermione la sosegó. Y a su vez, ella se había sentado estratégicamente enfrente del hermano de su amiga, sólo para poder patearlo debajo de la mesa, siempre que se lo mereciera.

Por suerte, Molly y Arthur parecían no entender los mensajes subliminales de su hijo, ni las miradas impacientes de las chicas. Estaban tan ensimismados en sus preguntas y sus "póngannos al tanto de su vida", que sólo bastaba con que alguna de las dos hablara de los estudios o de alguna anécdota de su vida independiente.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese chico que conociste, Ginny? Ese del que nos hablaste la semana pasada —sonreía amenamente, su madre. Ginny casi se atragantó con un pedazo de pollo, mientras a su amiga se le había resbalado el tenedor de las manos, chocando con su plato y haciendo un ruido irritante.

Ron las miró suspicaz. En la fiesta no había entendido cuál era el mayor problema, —aquel por el cual ellas habían dejado de bailar antes siquiera, de que él las viera— por lo que ignoraba toda la historia de las mentiras de Harry. No obstante, su mente empezó a recordar las caras de los presentes en la fiesta y, algo no le cerraba. Y ahora aquello; su hermana atragantándose y su amiga, incómoda.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —la golpeó apenas en la espalda.

—Si, sólo... —Tomó el vaso y bajó la mitad de su contenido, deseando morir ahogada en ese instante.

—Creo que no te quiere contar, mamá —soltó Ron. Hermione volvió a patearlo, esperando haberle magullado la tibia. Ron hizo una mueca.

—No quiere hablar de eso, Molly —explicó Hermione, dulcemente.

—Claro que no —desafió Ron—, ¿y por qué será?

—No tengo ningún problema en hablar de ello —lo asesinó con la mirada—, lo que pasa es que no hay nada que contar, ma. —Prosiguió cortando la comida en su plato— ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había tenido la mejor cita de la historia...? —Molly asintió— Pues olvídate, fue todo una mentira —zanjó, llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca, lo suficientemente grande como para impedirle hacer otro comentario.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione miró a su amiga, que no tenía intenciones de responder, por lo que redondeó;

—Basta con decir que... era casado, Molly.

—¡¿Casado?! —se horrorizó. Hermione asintió con pena.

—No era casado —renegó Ginny—, era un maldito mentiroso. Salió conmigo a días de casarse. Si algún día me encuentro a la cornuda de su...

—¡Ginevra! —la reprendió su madre— No hables así.

—Peores cosas ha hecho —soltó Ron, volviendo a comer un bocado de su plato—, ¡Y esas sí te sorprenderían!

—¡Si me disculpan!

Ginny se levantó, claramente ofendida, y salió de la cocina. Los presentes la observaron irse, y luego todos voltearon a mirar a Hermione como esperando una explicación. Ella sonrió lo más amable que supo y se encogió de hombros.

—Ha estado medio susceptible por ello, toda la semana —la excusó.

La comida continuó entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado. Arthur y Molly conocían a su hija y sabían que deseaba las cosas con demasiado empeño como para tolerar perderlas.

Horas después, la pequeña madriguera se sumió en un profundo silencio. Era la hora de la siesta, y ésta era improfanable para cualquiera de los Weasleys. Aunque aquella tarde, para Ron fue la excepción, pues al terminar el almuerzo, y luego de que sus padres se hubieran despedido para descansar, Hermione lo retuvo en la escalera, molesta.

—¡Eres un idiota! No tenías derecho.

—¿No? Esta es mi casa, ¿no me da el suficiente derecho?

—Tu hermana no se merece esto —zanjó en susurros, pues el silencio que los invadía, podría delatarla—. Y ahora se ha ido.

—¿A dónde? —repuso incrédulo.

—¡No sé! La vi irse por la puerta trasera. —Ron desestimó aquello.

—No se ha ido —comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras—. Ya volverá.

—¡Ron! —volvió a llamarlo, molesta. Él se giró impaciente. —La próxima vez que nos insultes delante de tus padres, no detendré a Ginny. Y si su hechizo no te hace nada, yo misma te derribaré —amenazó, segura—, sea o no sea tu casa.

—¿Perdón? —volvió sobre sus pasos y la enfrentó.

—Lo que oíste. Nosotras no somos... —miró con recelo y bajó la voz— no somos prostitutas. ¡No nos acostamos con la gente! Y si lo fuéramos, tú no eres nadie para juzgarnos.

—No soy nadie para juzgarte a ti, tú arruina tu vida como quieras —desestimó con cierto desprecio—. Pero si arrastras a mi hermana en eso, no dudes que vaya a entrometerme. Y si sigue con esa estúpida idea en la cabeza, no me quedará más opción que decírselo a mis padres... así se le quitará lo idiota.

—No tienes derecho. ¡Es su vida!

—¡Es mi hermana!

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Cuando era azafata, porque era azafata y debía servir a los demás! ¡Cuando es bailarina porque...!

—¿Bailarina? —se rió con ironía— No me hagas reír. Eso no es bailar, ¡Dejen de engañarse! —Hermione estuvo por continuar con su discurso, pero él la interrumpió— ¡Y si me quejé de que fuera azafata, es porque siempre elige trabajos mediocres de los que hace uso de su cuerpo para ascender! ¡Sus trabajos sólo son pantallas para comerciar con su cuerpo! —soltó con repudio. Hermione negó con la cabeza, incrédula de lo que oía.

—Es imposible que seas tan prejuicioso —retrocedió a modo de resignación—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no tenemos más medios que éstos? —él puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Que, cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, buscamos una solución que no implicara pedirle dinero a nuestros padres? —Ron la miró ligeramente ofendido— Estamos buscando maneras, Ronald, no nos rendimos ante la primera adversidad y...

—¿Has terminado? —la interrumpió abruptamente, aburrido de aquello. Hermione apretó los labios, exasperada.

—Si, claro. Puedes volver tranquilo a tu pequeña caja. ¡No sabes nada de la vida!

—Si tú crees que vas a aprender de ella, debajo de los pantalones de desconocidos, ¡Adelante! —la desafió— Pero esa no es "la vida" para mí.

Hermione clavó su mirada en él con dureza. Aquello superaba sus propios límites.

—Madura de una vez, ¿quieres? —murmuró superada— ¡Sal del closet, Ronald! —dijo por último, y se giró para irse al jardín.

Ron se quedó con la palabra en la boca y la vena hinchada. ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

* * *

—¡Lo estás agarrando mal! —vociferó Draco, mientras intentaba arrebatarle la caña a Harry. El morocho parecía estar teniendo problemas con riel, y la fuerza que el pescado ejercía sobre la carnada, estaba a punto de derribarlo.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que haga?! —se exasperó.

—¡Jala más fuerte! ¡No lo enrolles aún!

—¡Deja de gritarme en la cara! —lo empujó.

Y al mismo tiempo que Draco trastabilló y dejó de tironear de la caña, el pescado jaló con fuerza, quitándosela a Harry de las manos. La caña voló unos segundos, y luego fue a parar al lago.

—¡Mierda!

Ambos se quedaron mirando cómo la caña, seguía el serpenteante recorrido que el pescado. Y, como si se hubiera iluminado de un segundo al otro, Harry tomó su varita.

—¡_Accio _caña! —gritó, y la caña volvió a volar hacia sus manos. No obstante, la carnada estaba vacía. El pescado se había zafado.

—¿Y dónde quedó lo de "no hacer magia"? —le arrebató la varita Draco, como un niño caprichoso.

—Al diablo —masculló mientras Harry respondiendo de igual modo, y volviéndosela a arrebatar. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Le quitó nuevamente la varita y se alejó unos pasos.

—Si yo no puedo usar mi varita, tú tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? —se acercó al auto y la guardó en la guantera, junto con la propia.

—Mierda... —refunfuñó por lo bajo, mientras enrollaba nuevamente el riel— ¡Se suponía que est fuera relajante!

Draco se sacudió las manos y observó el horizonte, por el cual se había perdido el pez.

—Te dije que era mejor pescar con mosca.

—Draco —lo miró cansino—, hace una hora que estás intentando con la mosca y ni siquiera ha picado.

—Si, bueno... es cuestión de paciencia.

—¡Me enferma verte latiguear el agua de ese modo!

—Ya picará.

—Pues más vale que lo haga. En breve comenzará a atardecer y... aún no tenemos cena.

* * *

Molly terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con una estudiosa Hermione. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con al menos cinco libros abiertos de par en par, y un cuaderno en el que parecía tomar apuntes.

—¿No has dormido la siesta? —le preguntó, maternal— Creí que venían aquí a descansar.

—Si —sonrió—. Pero no tenía sueño y, preferí adelantar un poco. Creo que enloqueceré cuando vuelva a casa.

—¿Y dónde está Ginny, que no sigue tu ejemplo?

—Hace un rato se fue a nadar al lago, pero... —Hermione miró el reloj— eso fue como hace media hora.

—Despreocúpate —desestimó aquello—. A ella le gusta ir bien lejos. Creo que hace cinco kilómetros nadando, y luego vuelve. O, al menos ese era su record hace unos años... ahora no sé. ¡Hace tanto que no la veo nadar!

—¿Cinco kilómetros? ¡Vaya! Sabía que entrenaba pero no que iba a competir —bromeó. Molly sonrió maternalmente y luego miró su reloj.

—¡Arthur! —llamó desde las escaleras— ¡Se hace tarde!

—¿Van a salir?

—Si. Tenemos que ir a buscar unos fertilizantes. Arthur y yo queremos poner un invernadero en la vera del lago. Las primeras plantas ya las tenemos pero, pronto empezarán a embicharse. ¡Arthur! —volvió a llamar. No pasaron diez segundos hasta que los pasos del hombre, se escucharon en la escalera.

* * *

—Magnífico —soltó irónico—. Allí se va tu sol, Potter —señaló el horizonte con la mirada, mientras enrollaba la tanza que había usado para su caña—, y aún no tenemos qué comer.

—Tampoco te vi pescar nada a ti.

—Guarda esa porquería y vayamos a comprar algo. ¡Muero de hambre!

—Ve tú. Quizás este sea el mejor momento, ahora que dejaste de agitar el agua con tu mosca —dijo con desprecio.

—La costa te vuelve gruñón, ¿lo sabías? ¿O será la falta de sexo? —Harry lo miró de mala gana.

Draco se adentró a la carpa y sacó las llaves. Segundos después se sentó en el auto y arrancó el motor.

—Como mínimo, puedes tener lista la fogata para cuando regrese, ¿no crees? —indicó desde el volante.

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu puta? ¡Vete de una vez!

Draco asintió ligeramente y aceleró el motor, levantando el suficiente polvo como para cubrir la visión de Harry. Éste se cubrió los ojos, refunfuñando.

Cuando el auto se hubo perdido a lo lejos, Harry volvió a su caña y al pacífico ambiente que se cernía sobre él. Cerró los ojos un instante e inspiró el magnífico y puro aire del lugar. Al fin un poco de paz.

Los últimos días no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja. A la pelirroja y sus mentiras. A la pelirroja y su cuerpo... y su erótico baile... y su profesión. Aquella imagen no había dejado de atormentarlo durante su luna de miel. Y lo más desgastante había sido tener que fingir que su mente estaba allí, con Laureen, que era feliz. Incluso durante las extensas horas de sexo que habían compartido, le había costado mantener la mente fija en la situación.

¡Había esperado tanto para acostarse con Laureen! No era que no la amara, pero para él el matrimonio era sólo un trámite. Jamás se habría casado de no ser extremadamente necesario. Y ella y su maldita sensación de culpabilidad religiosa, que tanto había demorado su placer sexual, lo habían hecho necesario.Era injusto que, cuando por fin lo había conseguido, —¡Y estaba en su derecho, pues se había casado!— no pudiera disfrutar el momento a causa de una prostituta cualquiera.

Si. Aquello había sido lo más estresante. Incluso había tenido que morderse los labios unas cuantas veces, para no confundir los nombres. ¡Y se hubiera sacado los ojos él mismo y sin dudarlo, si con ello evitaba que su imagen se entrometiera en su mente, en el momento exacto del orgasmo!.

No, no era justo.

¡Si tan sólo hubiera podido vengarse! De algún modo, no le resultaba suficiente el hecho de que ella estuviera tan desilusionada como él. Necesitaba más. ¡Necesitaba verla sufrir! Después de todo, ¡ella le había arruinado su luna de miel, su noche de bodas! ¡Le había arruinado la excelente sensación que producía desvirgar a una mujer! ¡Y había esperado demasiado por ello, como para que el momento se esfumara y se desvaneciera, por los inoportunos recuerdos de la pelirroja! ¡Demasiado había sacrificado por aquel momento, para que le resultara tan enfermizo y contradictorio!

Un pequeño sacudón lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, a la sensación de sostener la caña entre sus manos. Pero era la caña misma la que jalaba de él. Centró su vista en el punto que parecía haber picado, y comenzó a tirar de la caña, a la vez que enrollaba el riel.

—¡Vamos! ¡Esta vez eres mío!

Continuó tironeando con ímpetu, intentando definir el tamaño del bicho, en proporción a lo que le estaba costando tirar de él. Si no cedía pronto, se cortaría la tanza y lo perdería. Intentó aflojar un poco, pero luego volvió a hacer fuerza. Nada. Parecía no moverse del lugar. Entonces razonó que quizás, se había enredado con un alga.

Continuó jalando pero nada pasaba.

Tiró una última vez con extremada fuerza y, finalmente, se rompió la tanza, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas. La caña se le zafó de las manos, pero esta vez no se adentró en el lago ni se movió del lugar.

Harry se sacudió, incorporándose, aún en el suelo. Los anteojos se le habían caído y casi no podía ver. Los tanteó sobre las pequeñas piedras a su alrededor, y se los colocó. La vista se le volvió nítida, justo a tiempo para reconocer algo que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua, a metros de la orilla donde se encontraba él. Frunció el ceño, intentando hacer foco, y entonces entendió: ¡Aquella figura era un cuerpo!

Se incorporó rápidamente, a causa de la desagradable sorpresa. Y, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, ya se había metido al agua y nadaba en dirección al cuerpo.

Sus brazos se movieron con apremio y ferocidad, y su corazón latía con una fuerza desmesurada, presa del horror. Faltaba poco. Faltaba muy poco para llegar. Se había metido tan rápido que no notó que aún llevaba los anteojos, y los restos del agua en sus vidrios, le tapaban la visión por completo.

Braceó una vez más, chocándose con una pierna. La agarró con fuerza y volvió sobre su nado, acercándose a la orilla. Cuando sintió las piedras bajo sus pies, se giró para arrastrar el cuerpo que, ahora que lo notaba, era femenino y estaba boca abajo.

La giró sin dudar, y entonces se detuvo, abofeteado por la realidad; era Ginevra. O una versión más pálida de ella.

Su corazón pareció detenerse y su mente, que momentos atrás le había deseado lo peor, se arrepintió, llena de culpa.

Acercó su oído al pecho izquierdo de ella. No escuchaba nada. Volvió a mirarla, horrorizado y nervioso. Como en un lapsus de conciencia, recordó las lecciones de primeros auxilios, y entrecruzó sus manos sobre la boca del estómago de ella. Comenzó a presionarla varias veces, y luego volvía a acercar su oído al pecho, esperando reacción.

Nada.

Abrió su boca y tapó su nariz, y comenzó a soplar con fuerza, dentro de ella. Se separó.

Nada.

—¡Vamos Ginevra! —ordenó, y volvió a darle respiración de boca a boca.

Nada.

Cruzó nuevamente sus manos y volvió a intentar, presionando su esternón.

Por unos segundos más pareció no suceder nada, pero entonces sintió un ligero estremecimiento debajo de sus manos, y ella se sacudió, comenzando a toser el agua que parecía haberla ahogado.

Harry rodeó su nuca, ayudándola a girar para librarse de todo el líquido. Un exquisito y cálido alivio, lo abrumó de cuerpo entero. Y no quiso creerlo, pero aquello no podía deberse sólo al hecho de haber salvado la vida de alguien. Aquello era él, siendo feliz porque ella ya no corría peligro.

—Respira —le indicó con suavidad.

Ginny terminó de toser y volvió a acostarse, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Se sentía exahusta y los músculos no querían responderle.

—¿Estás bien?

Ginny sabía que aquel contacto le era entrañablemente familiar, lo mismo que aquella voz. Pero se sentía cansada, incluso para abrir los párpados. Tan sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro?

—Si —murmuró, a modo de agradecimiento.

El sol casi se escondía por completo, mientras ella seguía allí recostada. Harry permanecía sentado a su lado, aún rodeando su nuca. Finalmente ella abrió los ojos, no entendiendo en un principio, la imagen que se reconstruía en su retina.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó él con suavidad. Ginny, que ya estaba confundida con la imagen de él en frente suyo, frunció el ceño— El túnel, ¿lo has visto?

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró, pero luego entendió todo—¡Harry! —se amedrentó, casi molesta. Intentó removerse, pero las piedras le dolieron en la espalda. —¿Qué mierda...?

—¡Eso me pregunto yo! —salió de su ensoñación, recordando que odiaba a esa mujer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Y yo qué sé! Estoy aquí pescando y cuando me descuido, apareces flotando por ahí.

—¿Pescando? Pero...

Entonces pareció ser consciente del dolor en su tobillo, y bajó la mirada instintivamente. Alrededor del mismo, había un pedazo de tanza apretándole la circulación. Harry, que la había observado bajar la mirada, la imitó, pero nunca llegó a observar lo mismo que ella, ya que sus ojos se demoraron en el hecho de que, lo que traía puesto no era un traje de baño, sino su propia lencería.

—¡Tú fuiste el de la tanza! —se quejó, sacándose el hilo plástico que estrangulaba su tobillo. Sólo entonces Harry se percató de él.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me he trabado con esto mientras nadaba! —Ginny tiró del hilo, que era más largo de lo que creía, y que, en su otro extremo, tenía el anzuelo y una gran hoja de alga. —Se debe haber atorado en el fondo del lago. Yo me trabé con él cuando nadaba.

—¿Qué mierda hacías nadando aquí?

—¿Yo? —se ofendió, volviendo a recordar que odiaba a ese hombre— ¿Qué hacías tú pescando en mi lago?

—¿Tú lago?

—¿Ves esa colina a lo lejos? —le señaló con el dedo— Detrás de ella está la casa de mis padres. ¡Estás en MI territorio!

—¡Gracias a eso te salve, ¿no?! Podrías ser un poco más agradecida.

—¿Gracias a ti? ¡Gracias a ti casi me ahogo! ¡Gracias a ti estoy tirada sobre las rocas! —se quejó.

—La próxima vez te dejaré flotando —amenazó, desenrollando el hilo de su tobillo—, y si no te ahogas, yo mismo te ahorcaré con él —tensó el hilo, frente a sus ojos— ¡Histérica!

* * *

Abrió los ojos, aún somnolienta, notando que se había quedado dormida sobre todos sus apuntes, e incluso había llegado a babear algunos de ellos. Se limpió mientras miraba hacia todos lados, avergonzada ante la idea de que alguien pudiera haberla visto.

Recordó que aún era de día cuando había cerrado los ojos —entonces creyendo que sólo sería por un instante—. Ahora la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir el ambiente de la cocina. Aquello denotaba que los Weasleys aún no habían vuelto y que, probablemente, Ronald se hubiera ido también.

Miró hacia fuera a través de la ventana; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Entonces recordó que su amiga se había marchado temprano y, al parecer, aún no había vuelto.

Se puso rápidamente de pie. Ya tendría que haber vuelto... aquello no era normal. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y registró las habitaciones. Con ello entendió que su amiga, en efecto, no había vuelto, ni para dormir, ni para cambiarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un destello, que la obligó a mirar en dirección a la ventana con fijeza. Había algo allí afuera. Estaba segura de haber visto algo. Se acercó aún más, dispuesta a abrir la ventana.

Levantó el vidrio hasta lo que el tope le permitió, y justo cuando asomó la cabeza, un trozo de tela chocó velozmente en su rostro, latigueando sus párpados. Por reflejo, se cubrió los ojos que ya le ardían a causa del azote.

—¡Mierda!

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimiear, no obstante pudo abrirlos justo a tiempo para observar al culpable de su irritación; Ronald sobrevolaba en su escoba sin consideración alguna ni límites aparentes.

—¡Hey! —le gritó, pero él pareció no escucharla. Estaba compenetrado en las diversas piruetas que realizaba en aire con desenvolvimiento. —¡Ronald! —volvió a intentar.

Nada. El inconsciente volaba a tal velocidad, que probablemente el viento ensordecía sus oídos a causa de los azotes. Hermione apretó la mandíbula; todo de él la sacaba de quicio.

Hermione juntó el pulgar y el índice y se los llevó a la boca, apretando sus labios y silbando al aire, con fuerza. Un agudo pitido surgió de sus labios y pareció captar enseguida su atención. Ron giró ágilmente su escoba, para mirar en su dirección. Al verla al borde de la ventana, la sonrisa que le había generado el hecho de estar sobrevolando, se esfumó inmediatamente. Como renegando para sus adentros, acercó su vuelo hasta ella y la inquirió con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Te estoy llamando!

—No te oí. Y si te hubiera oído, te estaba ignorando. —Hermione frunció los labios con disgusto— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ginny. No ha vuelto.

—Te dije que ya vendría. Fue a nadar hasta el otro extremo y...

—Dijiste que eran algunos kilómetros. Han pasado más de cuatro horas, ¿cuánto puede tardar?

—¿Cuatro horas, dices? —se preocupó, mirando su reloj.

—Si. ¿No la has visto volver? ¿Sabes si se fue a algún lado?

—No, no la vi. No volvió.

—Entonces hay que ir a buscarla —determinó. Ron la miró superado y con desconfianza.

—¿Si? ¿Y a dónde?

—Pues, al lago. Por las costas, por los causes, ¡Tú dime!

—¿Sabes lo extenso que es?

—¿Sabes que es tu hermana la que desapareció? —lo desafió, cruzando los brazos. Él se puso rígido y borró la sorna en su rostro.

—¿Y cómo vas a ir?

—Pues... caminando.

—¿Caminando? —rió— ¡Eso quiero verlo!

—¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para esto? —se molestó— Tu hermana puede estar por allí tirada, necesitando nuestra ayuda.

—Justamente, no puedes ir caminando. —Y antes de que Hermione pueda volver a quejarse, Ron tomó su varita— ¡_Accio _escoba!

Escucharon un ruido entre las herramientas del cobertizo, y luego observaron cómo sobrevolaba una vieja escoba, en dirección a ellos. Hermione rió sardónica.

—Olvídalo —se atajó cuando él estuvo por ofrecérsela.

—Creí que querías buscarla.

—Si bueno, pero detesto las alturas.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién lo diría? Lo disimulas muy bien cuando hablas; eres más bien altanera y superada —soltó alusivo y atacante. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta—. Vamos, sube —la instó—. Te resultará pan comido, estás acostumbrada a abrir las piernas ¿no? —sonrió, burlón.

Hermione entendió que el tono en su voz no buscaba atacarla, sino más bien burlarse de ella, no obstante aquel comentario la había sacado de quicio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No te tratan bien en la cama y te la agarras conmigo? ¿Eso es? —Ron borró su sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta— Porque también doy clases ¿sabes? Dile a tu novia que me llame y quizás aprenda algo.

—Eso no es gracioso —apretó la mandíbula.

—Si, bueno, tus comentarios tampoco lo son —se cruzó de brazos—. Y ya me están cansando. —Ron se mantuvo serio un rato más y luego se incorporó, incómodo. Volvió a acercarle la escoba.

—Vamos, sube. Se hace tarde.

—No. No voy a subirme a eso... la única vez que manejé una, fue en la primer clase de madame Hooch, y me tambaleé bastante. Prefiero ir caminando, gracias. —Ron rodó los ojos.

—Entonces sube a la mía —le indicó con el pulgar. Hermione miró el pequeño espacio detrás de él, con desconfianza—, o quédate aquí, porque a pie no llegarás a ningún lado.

—¿Harás esas estúpidas piruetas? —señaló el área por el que él se había estado exhibiendo, minutos atrás. Ron enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú qué crees? —se burló.

—¿Volarás cerca del suelo? —Ron río.

—No, pero volaré por encima del agua, así te será más divertido caer. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada— Bueno, ¿subes o qué?

Hermione se permitió dudar unos segundos más, y finalmente asintió, esperando que él colocara la escoba de culata para que ella pudiera subirse.

—¿No sería mejor hacer esto desde tierra firme?

—¿Para qué si vas a caer de todos modos?

—¡Ron! —dudó, atormentada. Él rió.

—Vamos, sube de una vez. Prometo no dejarte caer... hasta la orilla del lago.

—Gran consuelo —murmuró, intentando sacar su cuerpo por la ventana—. Por como manejas esta cosa, lo más probable es que nos caigamos los dos en este mismo instante.

—¿Por cómo manejo? —repuso incrédulo— Por como manejo vivo como vivo, ¿sabes? —se jactó— He sido becado durante cinco años para entrenar. Entreno hace años, y estoy a un paso de formar parte de uno de los equipos de Quidditch más famosos, ¿crees que manejo mal? —agregó irónico. Ella apenas entendió lo que dijo, ya que acababa de sentarse detrás suyo y la escoba se tambaleó apenas, obligándola a aferrarse a su cintura con esmero.

—¡Ron! —se quejó.

—¿Qué? Fue tu peso. Considera comer menos en adelante.

—Lo haces a propósito.

—¿Y para qué lo haría? ¿Para que me grites en el oído? —ironizó— Deja los lloriqueos y sujétate.

Ella no dudó en obedecer, y pronto sintió cómo el viento azotaba su rostro. No supo a ciencia cierta a qué velocidad comenzaron a sobrevolar el lago, pero apenas notaba los reflejos del sol sobre el agua. De hecho, apenas podía abrir los párpados, antes de que comenzaran a llorarle los ojos.

—¿Hace falta ir tan deprisa?

—Sólo así me gusta.

—Considera que yo estoy contigo, Ron —suplicó.

—Con más razón; sólo así te molesta.

Hermione reprimió un improperio y se aferró más fuerte a él. De pronto sintió cómo se revolvía su estómago, y cómo le subían las nauseas. Debía mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa si no quería desmayarse o devolver. Decidida a ello, cerró fuertemente los ojos y enfatizó sus demás sentidos, en un intento desesperado por recuperar la normalidad.

Privada entonces de su visión, y aún sintiendo la frescura del viento en su rostro, no pudo evitar tomar conciencia de sus manos, y del sitio al que éstas se aferraban con ahínco. Como si construyera un mapa mental de la situación, reconstruyó en su mente la figura del cuerpo que ahora abrazaba. No parecía posible pero no se había percatado hasta ese momento, de lo musculoso que era el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Bajo sus palmas sintió sus abdominales, ligeramente contraídos debido al esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio. Seguido de ellos, sintió su gruesa espalda, pegada a su propio pecho. Le resultaba un insulto no haberse percatado antes de ello, pero él parecía tener la contextura ideal para...

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, intentando despojarse de aquellas ideas, y deseó abrir los ojos, pero el viento rasgaba con fuerza sus párpados.

La cercanía que mantenía ahora con el hermano de su amiga —impensable bajo cualquier otro punto de vista—, sumado al hecho de sentir el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía al viento —mezcla perfecta entre madera fresca y sudor—, la descolocó notablemente, aturdiendo sus emociones que, hasta el momento, parecían tan certeramente despreciables.

—...será lo mejor —oyó Hermione sólo la última parte de su grito, volviendo en sí.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados para evitar el viento.

—Que haré el recorrido recto que cruza el lago, de ese modo si está volviendo, nos la cruzaremos. Será lo mejor.

—De acuerdo.

En un descuido, Hermione observó hacia abajo la rapidez con que el agua pasaba a su lado, siendo presa de un mareo abrupto. Apretó por instinto, las ropas que cubrían los abdominales de Ron, y casi perdió el conocimiento, tambaleándose hacia un costado. El momentáneo desequilibrio la hizo volver en sí, aferrándose aún más —si es que era posible— a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se inquietó Ron, estabilizando el vuelo que su "casi" desmayo, había desviado.

—Esto no es para mi —murmuró, cerrando los ojos—. Si vas a tirarme, tírame ahora —le rogó.

—No voy a dejarte caer —rodó los ojos, como impaciente.

—No me siento bien.

—¡Mira! —señaló, obligándola a abrir nuevamente los ojos— allí está el final del lago, ¿lo ves? No falta mucho.

—¿Y dónde está Ginny?

—Bueno... ese es otro tema —buscaba con la mirada.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras Ron llegaba hasta la costa final del lago. Antes de llegar, inspeccionó con la mirada hacia la orilla, y no encontró nada. Dio un rápido e inestable giro en ciento ochenta grados, desestabilizando la compostura de la castaña. Ella, que no se esperaba nada semejante, presa del miedo, manoteó su cuerpo intentando aferrarse a lo que fuera. Y aunque el miedo la abordó por un segundo, al notar que era su entrepierna aquello que había rozado con esmero, se soltó sin pensarlo, deslizándose de la escoba.

—¡Ron!

Sintió el final de la escoba y tropezó con él, y por unas milésimas de segundos —que ella sintió minutos enteros— su cuerpo cayó a la deriva. Aún apretaba sus párpados y no pudo ver qué tan lejos estaba del suelo, pero sus brazos manoteaban el aire como si intentaran nadar en él. Y justo cuando la desesperación se adueñó de ella, no habiendo tenido tiempo de gritar siquiera, uno de sus brazos chocó contra algo. Abrió los ojos y entendió que aquello, era el fuerte antebrazo del pelirrojo, sosteniéndola. Y, aunque su cuerpo estaba completamente fuera de la escoba, su brazo aún estaba por debajo de la misma, cuando él había llegado a sostenerla.

—¡Sostente! —ordenó, mientras frenaba completamente, el vuelo de su escoba. Sólo entonces la manipuló con agilidad, y la sentó nuevamente detrás suyo.

Su rostro estaba pálido y su respiración, agitada. Ni bien sintió la escoba nuevamente entre sus piernas, volvió a aferrarse a él sin siquiera solicitarlo, y no movió su agarre ni un milímetro, como si sus brazos se hubieran fundido a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó por encima de su hombro. Ella no contestó, aún absorta— Hermione... —la llamó.

—Si, si —respondió sin pensar, apretadamente.

—Lo siento —se sinceró, ligeramente arrepentido—, no me di cuenta de que sería tan...

—Está bien —lo interrumpió—. Encontremos a tu hermana y terminemos con esto.

Ron asintió y volvió a emprender la marcha.

—Rodearé la costa izquierda ahora, sólo por las dudas. —Ella sólo asintió.

Entonces todo pareció volver a empezar; el viento, los ojos cerrados, el ímpetu con que se aferraba a él... y el reconocimiento; su cuerpo, sus músculos, su aroma. Como si todo aquello que tanto la fastidiaba de él, quedara suspendido en el aire mientras volaban y ella se aferraba a él.

Debía estar loca pero... aquello comenzaba a gustarle.

Ron se maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo había llegado a compartir su preciada escoba, con esa mujer que tanto lo incomodaba y repelía? Porque si había algo que no soportaba, eran las mujeres necesitadas y exhibicionistas, y desde que la conocía, Hermione le había dado la impresión de ser ambas mujeres en una sola.

Y sin embargo, la sensación de tenerla agarrada a él, suspendida en el aire, no era asquerosa como solía serlo al tenerla cerca, con los pies en la tierra. Y definitivamente, el desliz de hacía unos segundos —por el que ella había invadido el espacio personal de su entrepierna—, no lo había incomodado tanto en esa circunstancia, como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra.

Sobre la tierra, y siendo Hermione como era la mayor parte del tiempo, habría creído que aquel toqueteo sólo podía ser obra de una mujer desesperada y necesitada, y de seguro la odiaría por ello. Y sin embargo, de algún modo, que ella se hubiera soltado quizás por pudor, arriesgando momentáneamente su vida, le había hecho pensar por unos segundos que (quizás), ella no era tan necesitada como se mostraba. Que (quizás), sí había sido un error y que sí podía sentir vergüenza, —a diferencia de lo que él creía—.

De cualquier modo, le hubiera gustado seguir sintiendo cierta aversión por ella. Aversión que por el momento parecía haber menguado apenas, ¡y sólo apenas! Pero le hubiera gustado no disfrutar ligeramente, de la sensación de sus brazos alrededor suyo.

—¿Y si no la encontramos? —se preocupó, acercándose a su oído para no gritar tanto. Ron volvió en sí, sacudido por un ligero estremecimiento sorpresivo— ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Muy lejos no pudo haberse ido, ¿no? —ella soltó una risita sardónica.

—Como se nota que no conoces a tu hermana.

Ron la miró por encima de su hombro, evidenciando con su mirada que aquello no le había gustado, y que el minúsculo y ciego momento durante el cual ella le había caído bien, se había desvanecido por completo.

—Será que la cambió tu compañía —acusó.

—¿Mi compañía? —se ofendió.

—Antes de mudarse contigo, mi hermana era una persona normal.

—¿Normal cómo quién? —ironizó— ¿Normal y estreñida como tú?

—¿Perdón?

—No entiendo cómo haces para tolerar tu vida —soltó, ofensiva, aferrándose más fuerte a él, pues él había acelerado—; ¿Cómo demuestra, Ronald Weasley, sus sentimientos? ¿Sonriendo?

—No desnudándome por dinero, eso seguro.

—Esos no son sentimientos para nosotras —alegó—, y de todos modos, haces mal. No tienes idea lo liberador que es —se burló—. Deberías intentarlo un poco, quizás así bajes esa constipación sentimental que tienes.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? —se ofendió.

—Lo mismo que sabes tú de mi vida profesional, y sin embargo no te juzgo tanto como tú a nosotras.

—Eso es porque mis sentimientos no son juzgables como lo son sus actos.

—Dime algo, Ron —sonrió de lado, mientras notaba que él había disminuido paulatinamente la velocidad— ¿Acaso eres virgen?

Ella fue incapaz de verlo, pero su rostro de tornó colorado de un segundo al otro, y la incomodidad que sentía, llegó a su punto culmine. Deseaba tirarla ahora mismo de la escoba. Que cayera, total, ¿quién la extrañaría? Él seguramente no.

—A veces creo que tus comentarios son meramente ignorantes, y me dije "bueno, quizás nunca lo experimentó" —continuó burlándose, reprimiendo una risa. Y aunque ella se burlaba con sinceridad, la verdad era que dudaba que él fuera virgen. No obstante, sabía disimularlo a la perfección.

—No te das cuenta que suenas desubicada, ¿verdad? Tú sólo hablas y hablas, y no tienes idea de lo vulgar que suenas todo el tiempo —le advirtió él, en lo que consideró un favor más que una queja. Hermione calló de sopetón, borrando su sonrisa—. Pienso que nadie jamás te lo dijo, y quizás por eso sigues siendo tan descarada e impetuosa.

—Y yo creo que tú sólo te sientes intimidado.

—No, no es eso. Sino te lo diría, créeme —la miró de soslayo, por encima de su hombro—. Lo que tú haces, es repelerme. —Hermione sintió cómo se hería su orgullo y su dignidad. ¿Quién se creía?— Me incomoda estar a tu lado porque no sabes comportarte como una persona normal. —Ella estuvo por insultarlo pero él habló por encima suyo— Y dices que no eres una prostituta, pues bien, ¡No hables como tal, entonces!

—¡Y tú no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —se quejó, intentando salvaguardar su orgullo.

—Créeme que es sólo un consejo. No sería tan directo si buscara herirte. Bien sabes que cuando quiero provocar, soy más bien irónico. Si soy sincero es porque...

—...Porque te crees perfecto.

—Porque te estoy dando un consejo —la corrigió.

—¿Y quién eres tú para aconsejarme? ¿Qué sabes de la vida? Jamás has trabajado ni pagado tus propias cosas, no tienes idea de lo que es ser adulto.

—¿Ser adulto implica ser como tú?

—¿Responsable? ¿Trabajadora? ¿Predispuesta? Si, claro que sí.

—No; Desinhibida, prepotente y entregada. —Hermione se sintió abofeteada por la crueldad en sus palabras.

—¡Bájame ya mismo! —le ordenó.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—¡No te pedí tu puta verdad! ¡Te pedí que me bajaras de esta maldita escoba!

—¿En el medio del lago?

—¡Donde sea! No quiero tener que soportar más de tus comentarios.

—Pues bien, ¿sabes nadar? —miró hacia abajo— Por mí, puedes tirarte cuando gustes.

—¡Qué me bajes de una puta vez! —le gritó.

Pero Ron hizo caso omiso. De hecho, no había entendido qué más le había dicho ella, pues había divisado en la orilla del lago, a su hermana tirada sobre las rocas, semi-desnuda, con Harry encima, besándola.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —soltó para sí.

—¡Bájame! —continuó, molesta. Sólo entonces, ella entendió que Ron no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención. Miró en la misma dirección que él, y abrió grande sus ojos.

Su amiga la mataría.

* * *

Ginny, que había sido sorprendida, y en cierto modo bendecida, con aquel beso, pareció recobrar la conciencia y lo apartó de ella.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —se molestó, limpiando su boca sólo para exagerar, y que él no supiera que lo había disfrutado.

—Me lo debías de mi fiesta —soltó serio, sentándose—. Lo mínimo que podías hacer, era corresponderme ¿no? Acabo de salvarte la vida.

—¡Si fue tu hilo el que...!

—¡Aléjate de mi hermana, maldito pervertido! —Escucharon ambos, un instante antes de que Ron tomara a Harry por el cuello, y lo tirara con fuerza hacia atrás.

Harry cayó de espaldas contra las piedras, aturdido y desconcertado. Sin previo aviso, Ron comenzó a estampar su puño, reiteradas veces, contra el rostro del morocho.

—¡Maldito aprovechador!

—¡Ron! —Ginny se incorporó e intentó detenerlo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Este degenerado ha querido propasarse contigo desde que se enteró que eres una puta!

—¡Yo no soy una puta! —se ofendió, tironeando de sus ropas, para alejarlo de Harry.

—¡Y yo no quiero nada con ella! —gritó, esquivando los golpes consecutivos, de modo que Ron estrellaba sus puños contra las piedras.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Draco cerró fuertemente la puerta del auto, y sin dudarlo, se acercó a donde yacía su amigo. Tironeó las ropas del pelirrojo y lo soltó de su amigo, tirándolo hacia atrás. Ron se dejó separar, incorporándose a unos metros, y sacudiendo sus ropas. Draco se mantuvo atento unos segundos, seguro de que él volvería a abalanzarse sobre Harry.

—¡Draco! —se sorprendió Hermione. Sólo entonces, él reparó en la presencia de ambas chicas. Frunció el entrecejo, más confundido que antes— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Todos ustedes QUÉ hacen aquí —recalcó—. Nosotros llegamos primero y vinimos a pescar.

—¡Pues yo vivo aquí, y este es mi lago! —lo desafió Ron.

Harry se incorporó, trastabillando, pero Ginny lo sostuvo del brazo, ayudándolo por inercia. Luego se miraron y ella lo soltó, aún molesta. Harry estaba con el labio partido y uno de sus ojos, hinchados. Draco lo miró, inquisitivo.

—Yo sólo estaba pescando —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando te fuiste, la vi a Ginevra flotando en el agua. ¡Se habría ahogado si no fuera por mí! Y después estos dos locos cayeron y...

—¿Me habría ahogado? —repuso, incrédula— ¡Me ahogué por tu culpa! ¿No sabes que aquí no se puede pescar, idiota?

—¿No? —la desafió— ¿Y por qué no?

—¡Porque es mi lago y mi me gusta nadar en él! Y como no tienes idea de pesca, puede ser peligroso... ¡Como de hecho, lo fue!

—Si yo no...

—Bueno, basta —soltó Draco. Ambos se callaron, conscientes de que, no importara qué dijeran, cada uno sabía que tenía la razón—. Lo importante es que no pasó nada.

—Ni pasará; tomarán sus cosas y se irán —ordenó Ron.

—¡Ni hablar! No veo ningún alambrado aquí —observó superficialmente—, esta es propiedad comunal, y nosotros llegamos antes.

—¡Los quiero lejos de mi hermana! ¡A LOS DOS! —enrojeció— Así que van a irse ahora, o...

—¡¿Y quién quiere estar cerca de esa histérica?! —soltó Harry, mirándola— Llévatela, por mí mejor. ¡Pero déjennos tranquilos, este es NUESTRO fin de semana de vacaciones!

—¿Sabes qué? —Ginny se acercó a su hermano y tomó su brazo— Vámonos. De todas formas, con lo inútiles que son ambos, amanecerán ahogados por la creciente. —Draco y Harry se miraron incrédulos.

—¿Qué creciente?

—¿No te lo digo? —se burló, mirando a su hermano— ¡Esas... —señaló el cielo— son nubes de tormenta, idiota! —se jactó ante el ojiverde— Para cuando quieran darse cuenta, esta orilla estará cubierta de agua y su campamento será un parque acuático. Pero... ¡Qué lo disfruten! —sonrió victoriosa, y se acercó a la escoba.

Ron permaneció inmutable, no le agradaba la idea de que ambos estuvieran tan cerca de su casa. Le caían mal y no quería tener que volver a cruzarse con ellos.

—Ron, ¿Vamos? —lo apuró, montada ya en la escoba.

El pelirrojo les lanzó una última mirada de advertencia, y luego se acercó a la escoba, pero antes de subirse, volvió a girarse.

—¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué haces? —Ella, que parecía haber quedado camuflada entre la multitud, se giró para mirarlo— ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Draco, que no dio señales de pelear por ella. Simplemente se quedó de pie, esperando que ella tomara una decisión por sí misma. A Hermione le dio la impresión que, sin importar cual fuera su decisión, Draco no se alegraría ni entristecería.

—¿Y bien? —la apuró.

—Creo que me quedo —dijo mirando a Draco, a la espera de algún indicio de aceptación. Pero nada.

—Son varios kilómetros para caminar —repuso, insistente.

—No te preocupes —lo miró de mala gana—, no pienso volver. —Luego miró a Ginny— Lo siento, amiga, pero no me siento cómoda en tu casa. Prefiero quedarme. De todos modos... —miró la escoba— no entro en ella.

Ron apretó los dientes, aparentemente molesto. ¡Era él quien se sentía incómodo con ella! ¡Él debía hacer aquella escena y quedar como la víctima! Y sin embargo, a la muy desgraciada le había salido todo tan redondo, que hasta él mismo se sentía ligeramente culpable.

¡Pues al diablo con Hermione! ¿Quién la necesitaba?

—Bien, vamos. —Ron se subió, y antes de que Ginny pudiera intentar convencer a su amiga, ellos se habían ido.

Los tres los vieron desaparecer en un santiamén, sumiéndose nuevamente en el silencio del lugar. Bajaron la vista y se miraron, incómodos.

Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la irrupción de la castaña, en sus planes. Se suponía que su amigo y él harían uso de aquel fin de semana, para hacer de cuenta que aún eran jóvenes —que lo eran— y que no tenían responsabilidades —que era mentira—. Harry, particularmente había ido allí con la idea de descansar de su reciente vida de casado, aparentando ser soltero nuevamente. Y él, que no tenía ninguna obligación con nadie, simplemente había querido alejarse de la tentación de dejar a su amigo solo en su "soltería", por acostarse con alguna de las mujeres que frecuentaba; entre ellas, Hermione.

Por ende, su presencia ahora, resultaba bastante inconveniente. Sobretodo porque él no le había pedido que se quedara.

Harry se sintió más incómodo de lo tolerable, y el silencio comenzó a inquietarlo.

—Creciente —se burló—, ¡Si, claro! —Miró a los presentes, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada— Emmm... —carraspeó— iré a armar la carpa de una vez.

Se alejó lo más posible, en dirección a la camioneta, y comenzó con su labor de no usar magia. Draco y Hermione lo miraron unos segundos, y luego volvieron la vista.

—¿Te molestó que me quedara? —preguntó finalmente.

—No, no. Claro que no... —suspendió en el aire, ya no tan seguro.

—Lo siento es que Ron me saca de las casillas y...

—Si, el problema es que sólo tenemos dos bolsas de dormir...

—¡...y una carpa para dos! —gritó Harry, mientras continuaba.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedo hacer un hechizo y duplicar...

—¡No usamos varitas los fines de semana! —volvió a agregar Harry, a unos veinte metros de ellos. Hermione lo miró de mala gana, pero él ni siquiera se enteró, ya que estaba de espaldas, intentando clavar las estacas al suelo.

—Okay, pero yo si puedo.

—¡Pero no es la idea de...!

—Potter, ¿te puedes callar? —Harry calló, estirando la lona. Draco volvió la vista a ella— ¿Y qué harás con nosotros? ¿No te aburrirás?

—No si traigo mis libros... ¿O acaso tampoco se puede leer? —dijo levantando la voz, sólo para dirigirse al morocho que, en lugar de responder, refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo, como quieras.

* * *

—Debes entenderla; es una chica insegura que necesita la constante atención de los hombres para...

—Me importa un cuerno su vida, Ginevra —soltó Ron, bajándose de la escoba—. Sólo digo que el gesto que tuvo recién, no fue muy amistoso para contigo.

—¿Cuál? ¿Quedarse con Draco? —soltó irónica, apeándose— ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Yo la invité a venir aquí para que se relajara, no para que me mantuviera entretenida, Ron. Es dueña de hacer lo que quiera.

—Sólo digo que si una amiga te cambia por un tipo cualquiera, no es una amiga...

—¿Un tipo cualquiera? No, casi podría decirse que es su novio. No se separan ni para pasar al baño. Desde la fiesta que... —se calló al ver la cara de pocos amigos, de su hermano. Ella sonrió a modo de tregua y levantó las manos— De acuerdo, sólo decía. Me voy adentro, muero de hambre.

Hermione lo sacaba de quicio, y hablar de ella sólo podía empeorar las cosas. Aunque había tenido su momento de duda —y quizás agrado— mientras volaban en su escoba, eso había sido sólo un desliz y ahora lo sabía. Esa mujer era insoportable; con sus necesidades, sus dudas y su necesitar constantemente llamar la atención. ¡Sin mencionar al noviecito ese que tenía! ¡Otro idiota!

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**


End file.
